Black
by ClassySam
Summary: Jade, a blind professor falls in love with Draco; an undercover Death Eater working in Hogwarts to complete Voldemort's mission. She becomes a distraction and as much as Draco tries to ignore her, he always comes back to her. He pays serious consequences.
1. The Astronomy Professor

**Hello to all! I'm so excited that I'm back, posting the new story for you all to read! I finished this story in a few weeks. Here's the new addition to one of my collections, it's rather interesting but you decide for yourself. Please review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!! 'Fanaa' is not mine either! This story has been based on the film by Aamir Khan and Kajol's, 'Fanaa', a beautiful story between a blind woman and a terrorist that ends tragically...have I said too much? !**

On the far south side of Wiltshire sat a beautiful Manor in the dark warm night of August. There was not a single soul breathing nearby except for a nervous man wrapped in his black cloak, sweating profusely on such a calm, comfortable night. The man quickly walked down a barren lane where the bright moon washed the path for the man to see and stop in front of the wrought iron gate. He tapped the gates with his wand and in a few seconds, the gates contorted into a grim looking face.

"Your objective?" it asked coldly.

The man forward and whispered softly. "I am Wormtail…my objective is to serve the Dark Lord." He waited as the gates didn't respond. He was already late for the meeting; he couldn't afford to lose any more precious time. The gates opened wide with a creak and the man bustled quickly towards the Manor doors. He passed the lavish garden where the magnificent Romanesque fountain stood, water pouring from the sculptures, their faces twisted in such grief and anger for standing in an everlasting moment. The man named Wormtail reached the doors of the Manor and pounded on the door. All Wormtail could hear was the gentle tinkling made by the fountain and the occasional August breeze ruffling the trees nearby.

The heavy entrance doors opened and a tall and pale, greasy dark haired man took a look at the pathetic sweaty and fat lump that stood in front of him.

"Severus-"

"The Dark Lord is not pleased with you tonight Wormtail. In." Snape snapped. Wormtail walked in the drastically cold and dark hallway where the portraits of the respective Malfoy's stood, sitting paled face with an arrogant smirk. Wormtail entered the large and spacious dimly lit room seeing everyone sitting around the oval shaped table.

"The late never learn." A voice hissed, chilling Wormtail.

"My Lord, I-"

"Do not delay the meeting Wormtail." The Dark Lord growled. Wormtail stumbled towards a seat and sat down quickly. Severus glided towards his original seat next to the Dark Lord and sat down seeing the Dark Lord resume.

"Our assignment will take within a year or less to complete. Draco has given me pleasing news tonight." Voldemort said looking towards the handsome and pale young man in his early 20's, sitting up straight.

"Dumbledore has finally hired me as a Defense Against Dark Arts Professor." Draco informed everyone. A slight murmur amongst the Death Eater's erupted and The Dark Lord silenced them all. "I shall be taking the train to Hogwart's next morning to finally finish my task." Draco continued.

"Dumbledore will be in for a shock he'll remember all the way to his grave." The Dark Lord gleamed, his eyes burning for the revenge that was soon to be his in just a few months time.

"Jade…wake up." A gentle voice called out to her. Jade opened her hers and blinked to nothing. No images, no color, no shadow and no light. It had been this way for most of her life. She heard Samantha leave and Jade felt her way to the bathroom door.

"Jade what do you want for breakfast?" Samantha asked from the kitchen.

"Pancakes would be nice! Are you planning to give me something else?" Jade asked walking out of the bathroom.

"You know me Jade. I can only make the best pancakes in the world, other than that…oh damn it's burning again." Samantha said as Jade giggled.

"Other than that, you can burn better than anyone else." Jade said touching the chair. She pulled it out and sat, pulling up again.

"There you are…new and fresh pancakes. They're not burnt." Samantha said placing a plate in front of Jade. Samantha took her seat and the two ate together and spoke about how much they were going to miss each other.

"Write to me whenever you can from Hogwarts." Samantha said and Jade nodded.

"I'm so nervous Sam. I've never been anywhere alone." Jade said, feeling Samantha holding her hand.

"You'll do great without me. I think you're better off alone than I am. I'm just a big mess if I'm left alone." Samantha said seeing Jade smile.

"What time is it?" Jade asked.

Samantha took a look at the watch and bit her lip. "Er…I think you're going to be late for the train." Samantha said.

"What?! Samantha!" Jade yelled getting up and quickly walking towards the bedroom, careful not to knock anything down.

"I'm sorry! I wake up late!" Samantha said getting up and sending the plates to the sink to wash later. She ran off and bumped into wall, making a frame crash.

"I swear, sometimes I really think it's you who's blind, not me." Jade said pulling the luggage to the living room.

"Yes I agree." Samantha said helping her take her luggage out.

Jade slipped into her robes and pulled her hair into a bun. She walked out of the bedroom and asked Samantha if she was missing anything else.

"Nope you have everything packed. We only have 15 minutes before your train leaves." Samantha said checking the clock again.

"Quick! Let's leave!" Jade said.

They left their flat and apparated to the King's Cross station. "I'm going to miss you so much Jade! Please write! I'll write as much as I can and get someone to read it for you. Be careful!" Samantha said hugging Jade.

"I'll visit Hogsmeade during the weekends, I'm not sure yet. I'll write to you when I get there and settle myself." Jade said.

"All right. I'll visit Hogwarts one of these days." Samantha said as Jade nodded.

They bid each other farewell and Jade walked into the train. Taking out her folded cane she walked around the narrow space where compartments were filled with loud students. A compartment door slid open and Jade moved to the side as someone moved past. She walked ahead and opened a compartment door.

"Excuse me?" Jade asked.

"Hello." She heard a girl say.

"Hi, is this compartment full?" Jade asked.

"No it's not. Come on in." another girl said.

Jade walked in and felt for a seat. "Thank you." Jade said.

"So what's your name?" the first girl asked.

Jade sensed the location of her voice and turned to her. "Jade Harper." Jade answered.

"My name is Heather Alred and my friends name is Morgana Caradume." Heather said as Jade gave a small nod.

"What year are you in?" Morgana asked.

"Oh I'm not a student." Jade said hearing them gasp.

"You're a professor! Are you the new Defense Against Dark Art's professor?" Heather asked as Jade shook her head.

"No…I'm actually the Astronomy Professor." Jade said hearing them hum. They spoke about Hogwarts and the girls did the best they could to butter up the new Astronomy Professor. When the train finally stopped, the girls were glad to escort their Professor to the carriages. Thank you very much for your company." Jade said as she got on to the teacher's carriage.

"It's our pleasure professor! We can't wait to have you tomorrow!" The girls said.

Jade smiled and pulled herself carefully into the carriage without hitting her head. The carriage was awfully quiet but Jade sensed someone there. She could smell his sharp and musky cologne, on the other side, as far away from her as possible. The carriage started to move but Jade heard someone yell.

"Stop! Stop! Oh for heaven's sake they do this to me all the time." A squeaky voice said. Jade patted the side of the carriage and pulled on the handle for the carriage to open.

"Give me your hand." Jade said sticking her hand out.

"A little lower!" the voice said. Jade fringed her eyebrows and lowered her hand still hearing him to lower her hand.

"Bloody hell." Suddenly she felt the man that sat in the corner of the carriage swiftly move next to her, softly brushing his chest against hers and pull the voice onto the carriage.

"Oh thank you, thank you." The small voice said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't pull you up I-"

"Couldn't you have seen me? I'm yay high." The voice said.

"She probably couldn't from all the bloody moonlight." The man in the corner said sarcastically.

Jade frowned hearing his comment.

"Draco Malfoy? Is that you? You've grown since the last time I saw you!" the squeaky voice said.

Draco turned towards his former Charms teacher and said, "Don't we all Professor."

"Ah, no, not Professor. It's Flitwick to you." Flitwick said. "You are a part of the Hogwart's teaching staff! Congratulations on your post in the Defense Against Dark Art's department." Flitwick said as Draco gave a nod. Draco looked away and glanced at the woman sitting in front of him, the dark covering her face.

"I've heard there is a new Astronomy teacher as well?" Flitwick said. Draco didn't answer but only look away, not interested in talking to Flitwick, but the little man would only yap on and on nonstop.

"That would be me." Jade answered.

Flitwick and Draco turned to Jade, still unable to see her. "Oh! The new Astronomy Professor! What is your name?" Flitwick asked.

"Jade Harper." Jade replied.

"Miss Harper! Congratulations on your new post as well! Have you graduated from Hogwarts like Mr. Malfoy has, because I simply cannot remember?" Flitwick said.

"Well it's absolutely fine because I haven't attended Hogwarts. I've actually been homeschooled." Jade told him.

"Home schooled…ah…why homeschooled?" Flitwick asked. Jade wondered if they could see her. Wouldn't they have known by now? She was sure she wasn't looking right _at_ them but maybe it was because it was dark outside.

"I've had some complications." Jade said.

The carriage stopped and Jade heard Flitwick jump out of his seat. "Ladies first." Flitwick said waiting for her. Jade opened the carriage door and unfolded her cane. She felt through if the ground was clear and stepped down, feeling her way through.

Draco watched the woman step out of the carriage, feeling her way around with a cane. 'She's blind.' Draco thought. Flitwick turned around and repeated the same thing Draco was thinking in a hushed voice.

"Yes I am. Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience it's caused you to board this carriage. I simply couldn't see." Jade answered. With a smile she turned around and left, making her way through hearing and feeling towards Hogwarts.

Jade was met with a man called Severus Snape and shook hands with him. "The Headmaster has told me that you'd be here and asked me to assist you to the table." Snape said as Jade nodded.

"Thank you Severus." Jade said. Jade walked behind him, placing a hand over his thin arm and heard the mixed conversation around her. Jade visualized the Great Hall and knew it was grand and spacious. She could hear how far the students were and how it echoed off the walls. They walked for a lengthy for about three minutes in one straight line and Snape stopped telling her to be careful about the platform. Jade stepped up the small steps up to the platform and took her seat.

"Miss Harper…welcome to Hogwarts." A warm and inviting voice said.

"Headmaster Dumbledore! How have you been?" Jade asked shaking his hand warmly.

"One cannot be happier if they spent their day with their woolen socks and music….what a beautiful thing." Dumbledore said.

Jade didn't know how to respond to this. When Dumbledore first arrived at her flat about giving her the post for Astronomy, Jade didn't know whether to laugh or sit still at some of the strange things he said. As Jade sat in her seat she felt the rude Draco Malfoy sit next to her. She heard the clinking of glass and soon the Great Hall quieted.

"Welcome…welcome everyone to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like every year, there is a new beginning. Our Hogwarts family has extended to two new members." Dumbledore said. "As our Defense Against Dark Art's Professor, Hogwarts welcomes Professor Draco Malfoy this year!" Dumbledore announced. Slytherin burst into applause as the rest of the houses applauded politely. Draco stood up and looked around and sat back down again. "And this year we have welcomed back Astronomy, with an exceptional teacher. Everyone, please welcome Professor Jade Harper." Dumbledore said.

Jade pushed her chair back and gave a nod, thanking everyone for the warm welcome. She sat back down and waited until Dumbledore had finished his speech.

"So Miss Harper, are you looking forward to teaching Hogwarts this year?" an old female voice asked.

Jade turned to her right and nodded. "I'm very much looking forward to teaching Hogwarts this year. It's a bit nerve wracking though, I've never taught such a large group before. I'm sorry I couldn't catch your name." Jade said hearing a noise of agreement coming from the woman.

"I am sorry to not have introduced myself. Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor." Minerva McGonagall said.

Jade stuck out her hand and felt McGonagall shake it. They chatted away about Hogwarts and the state of the Wizarding World with Voldemort's increasing power. Draco's ears perked up hearing about the Dark Lord's. He turned to see Jade Harper sitting there, talking about how terrible the war had gotten between good and evil as McGonagall listened in, nodding to most of the things she was saying.

Draco knew that after he finished what he had come for, for the Dark Lord, he would murder Minerva McGonagall with pleasure. How dare she support an old good for nothing nitwit that held the Elder Wand, against the soon to be most powerful man in the world? He looked around and mentally checked off the mudblood's and blood traitors fates. Most of these students were going to be killed anyway. Draco looked around and heard Harper laugh joyfully. He snapped towards her and saw her throw her head back and laugh, blushing.

"No Madame I am not married, nor have I a significant other in my life. I'm only 24, I have a while." Jade said. She was unaware of the man that sat right next to her, watching her speak. "And I haven't made it my objective to look for someone anyways. I'm here to teach Astronomy and that's that." Jade said feeling the tips of her cheeks warm.

Draco found it strange to see her blush. She looked so embarrassed to be having asked about her personal life. Did that mean she had a significant other before? He thought about it for a while, unaware that he was rudely staring until McGonagall called him out of his thoughts.

"Professor Malfoy! Where have you been?" McGonagall asked.

"Oh. I apologize." Draco said seeing McGonagall raise an eyebrow and give him a curt nod. When the feast was over, Jade got up and walked to her quarters with McGonagall. Jade got herself to be familiar with the route that she was going to take for her quarters and to the Astronomy tower. It was a bit tricky, but she hung on to it, knowing how tremendous the castle was. Inside the warm living area, Jade set her bag down and used her cane to find the stairs above to her bedroom. She washed up and went to sleep, waiting for the new day.


	2. A Kind Gesture

The timer rang loudly, waking Jade up from her sleep. She sat up and stopped it from ringing. The air felt oddly cold and damp. She shivered as her feet touched the hard cold stone floors of her bedroom. Jade draped a robe around her and walked into the bathroom, hating to take a bath on such a cold day. Once Jade was finished, she walked out and gathered her things. She walked down the stairs with her white cane and recalled her path from the Great Hall last night.

She had become successful upon entering the spacious area which was now much quieter than last night. She heard occasional chatter, not as enthusiastic as last night and Jade smiled to herself knowing how tired they might be. Jade slowly stepped on to the platform and walked towards the table to have her breakfast.

Draco woke up just a half an hour before he could start teaching his class. He cursed for having missed breakfast and knew his habits would never change. He grabbed his bag and rushed out with his papers in his arms. He walked and placed his papers together, organizing them together. He went to round a corner but slammed into someone and his papers fell, along with the other person's books.

"I'm sorry!" the person immediately apologized.

"What are you _blind_? Can't you see where-" Draco stopped seeing Jade pause from picking up the papers.

"Cant I see where I'm going? I'm afraid I can't and yes…I am blind…unfortunately." Jade said lightly. She went back to picking back the papers again and heard Draco squat down to help her pick up the papers.

"I'm…sorry. I didn't know it was you." Draco said seeing Jade shrug.

"It's all right, you don't have to apologize. I even sometimes say it to Samantha but that's another story." Jade said grinning.

"Your books." Draco said bending down to pick them up again.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you. My fault really, I should have walked a little slower." Jade said hearing Draco shuffling around the papers. She had her hand out for her books and her cane but didn't receive it.

"Would you like me to walk you to your class?" Draco asked politely. He placed his papers into his bag and held her books.

"I don't want you to be late for your class." Jade said.

"The good thing about being a Professor is that you can be as late as you want." Draco said seeing Jade giggle.

"Judging from your disorganized papers, lateness and absence today at breakfast, you might have been a disorganized, late and hungry student here?" Jade asked as Draco picked up her cane and handed it to her. He took her hand and hooked it to his arm as they started to walk towards the Astronomy Tower.

"I might have woken up late but I was Head Boy in my seventh year. I might have been hungry in the mornings but I'd always have a backup plan hiding somewhere around my robes which I don't have today." He said as Jade laughed.

"That's disgusting." Jade said.

"That's a student's life." Draco responded feeling incredibly amused at her shock and laughter.

They quietly walked down the halls and Jade instantly felt herself warm being right next to him. He smelled incredible and sounded so charming. She at first regarded him as cold and rude on her first encounter with him. She knew she wanted to avoid him as much as she could and speak to him as little as possible but she was reconsidering that thought right now.

"When did you graduate from here?" Jade asked.

"About 8 years ago." Draco answered.

"How does it feel coming back?" Jade asked.

Draco took a deep breath and looked around the old walls. Nothing changed, nothing felt different. "It feels like I'm back for a new cause…to make a very different effect." Draco said.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows not quite understanding what he meant. She didn't ask but walk up the stairs with him up to the tallest tower in Hogwarts.

"Well we're here. Your class is inside waiting for you." Draco said watching Jade fold up her cane.

"Thank you Professor Malfoy for walking me all the way up here. Before you leave though…" Jade said reaching into her pocket. She pulled out an apple, covered in a tissue and handed it to Draco. "Enjoy your breakfast." Jade said softly. She smiled and left to her class, leaving Draco outside, pondering on her kind actions.

Jade walked into the chattering class and heard the students quiet down. "Good morning everyone." Jade said using her cane to walk to her desk.

"Good morning professor." The class said in unison.

"This is only an hour and a half long class and I will make sure that I waste none of it for you. I understand this is your last year in Hogwarts and N.E.W.T.S. will be the main focus this year. Astronomy won't require vigorous training of the mind or wand and won't require excessive amounts of reading. However…it will require much of your attention for the hour and a half. We'll get to Astronomy later, maybe tomorrow but today let's familiarize ourselves with each other. We want a full name and something that interests us. I'll start it off." Jade said.


	3. Ante Bellum

**So I hope everyone is enjoying the story and are doing well. I checked my account today and in the C2 communities category under this story, they have listed Jade's character as a Mary Sue. I honestly don't have any objection with any of this and quite honestly respect their opinion...but I AM very curious and must ask...why?? Why does this character seem like a sue...I've never described the way she looks...not yet at least, she doesn't have special powers or abilities and lastly...she's blind. I find it amusing and find it interesting though. Just something I wanted to share with you all. I DO admit shamefully that the other stories I've written about Jade's character was Mary-Sue-ish, but you have to spare me, I was soooo young and stupid hehe. I'm actually revising some of the old stories, Crescent Scar I would not touch...I absolutely REFUSE to touch because of personal reasons, but Memories...well...I need to do some work on that. I HAVE gotten bashed for that story and I really did agree that, that was one of the worst character of Jade I had ever created, but I'm planning to revise it like I said. Love it, hate it, it's all right. Be very open with me, I do appreciate your opinions, but give me your reasons. Other than that, enjoy!!**

Jade found that the majority of her classes were well behaved and Jade didn't have to worry about anything. She had classes packed from the morning down to the evening and noted that during the scheduled nights, she had classes at night for constellations. The day was exhausting for Jade and it was particularly long, mainly because it was the first day. Jade sat at her table, dining with the Professor's and speaking to them about their day. After dinner, Jade got up and decided she take a walk outside before walking up to her quarters and falling asleep.

It was a bit chilly outside but Jade wrapped her cloak around her and walked around, smelling the wet grass and listening to the soft laps of the water near her. A soft and subtle scent wafted past her. Jade moved around, trying to catch the smell again. It was the same musky and handsome scent that Draco wore around. Was he around this time of night? It was past ten, surely there were no students on the ground but what would Draco be doing? Jade followed the scent, trying not to lose it. She heard something but couldn't quite make out what it was. She felt a thick root from a tree in her way so she stepped on it, trying to walk towards the scent.

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her roughly by the arm and yank her back. "Are you crazy?! What are you doing here?" Draco asked looking into Jade's fearful face.

"I-I-…"Jade stuttered, shaking.

"You were walking into the forest Harper. It's dark out and you were walking into the Forbidden Forest. People get killed here did you know that?" Draco asked firmly, guiding her back, not letting her use her cane.

"I'm sorry, I just went out for a walk and I just happened to-"

"Don't come out walking like this again. If you're ever going to walk, walk with someone during the day when there's light out." Draco said releasing her.

"I only wanted some fresh air, that's all." Jade said softly.

Draco sighed and looked around, feeling the Dark Mark on his arm still burning. He had to get her out before Snape sees her there. Harper was lucky that she didn't intervene on their meeting tonight, or else she would have been killed by the Dark Lord himself.

"We shouldn't stand around outside like this. Come." Draco said starting to walk.

Jade walked behind him, but felt a throbbing pain on her arm. Jade rubbed her arm, feeling the swollen skin, freshly peeled and blood sticking to her shirt.

Draco turned around seeing Jade touch her arm carefully, looking uncomfortable. His eyes traveled down to her arm and he saw the small amount of blood and marks he made when he pulled her from the Forest.

"Did I do that to you?" Draco asked stopping.

Jade moved her head up and shook her head quickly. "No. You haven't done anything." Jade said.

Draco gave her a stern look and turned to a painting. "Ante Bellum." Draco said. The painting opened and Draco let Jade walk in. "Have a seat; I'll get the first aid kit." Draco said. He shrugged off his cloak and placed it on a chair, running upstairs to fetch the first aid kit.

Jade sat on what seemed like a plush sofa and shivered from how cold his quarters seemed. There was no fire ready and everything was dead quiet. She heard Draco come back with a rattling box and sat down next to her, opening it. He poured a bit of alcohol on a cotton ball and looked up to see Jade sit there, her legs crossed and sitting straight, eyes blinking.

"Just roll up that sleeve there." Draco said helping her roll her sleeve up. "It'll sting a bit." Draco warned.

Jade nodded quietly and Draco started to wipe the wounds, glancing at her from time to time. Her long brown hair would sometimes fall in front of her face, irritating her and she'd push it away, fringing her eyebrows. Her intense light brown eyes that always seemed as if they were searching for something; anything. Whenever she thought, it was almost as if she could think through her eyes. She was so innocent and naïve, it made Draco feel ashamed of sitting right next to her, carrying out the tasks of the Dark Lord.

Jade clenched her teeth and almost pulled away feeling Draco applying pressure to her wound. He quickly apologized and threw away the cotton ball, muttering an incantation to heal her arm.

"I'm sorry I did that. I didn't realize I was holding on too hard." Draco said seeing Jade rub her arm.

"It's all right I guess. It wasn't intentional. You even healed my arm for me, so thank you." Jade said.

"Don't thank me. I haven't really done anything special." Draco said. They sat there in silence and Jade patted her knees.

"I should be going right now. I have a class tomorrow morning." Jade said as Draco nodded.

"Yes so do I. I'll try to wake up early tomorrow this time." Draco said seeing Jade grin.

"If not I'll always have a snack ready. By the way, you never even came to dinner today." Jade said. Draco paused wondering what he was going to tell her.

"I wasn't hungry." Draco replied unable to come up with a better answer.

"Oh…all right then. So I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well, goodnight." Jade said walking out of Draco's quarters.

Seeing her unfold her cane and let it knock into things until she found her way disturbed Draco. He didn't trust the castle for her safety. There were so many things that could go wrong; he couldn't leave her by herself.


	4. Old Ways

Jade walked down the corridor, keeping her ears open. It was just as any other route towards her quarters but there wasn't anyone nearby.

Draco walked near her as quietly as he could without having her suspect that he was there. Unfortunately, he saw her stop and turn her face slightly.

"I honestly don't know why you think I can't walk myself to my quarters alone." Jade said dryly.

"How did you know I was here?" Draco asked crossing his arms.

Jade smiled and turned fully to face wherever he stood. "Lucky guess. I appreciate your concern but I'm a big girl, I can walk myself back to my room." Jade said.

Draco was embarrassed. He had been caught following her! He had never found himself caught in such an embarrassing situation. "I wasn't following you." Draco said quickly.

Jade raised her eyebrows and Draco say the glint of amusement in her eyes. "Of course you weren't…you were walking around because you had nothing better to do." Jade said.

Draco shook his head and touched her lightly on the arm. "That's exactly it and now that I've seen you, I shall escort you back to your quarters." Draco said.

Jade smiled and looped her arm around his, touching the nook of his elbow. "You probably know your way well around this castle." Jade said.

"No, I don't actually. During seven years of my life here, I haven't figured this castle out. It's strange, even Dumbledore is unaware of some of the secret passageways that hide around here." Draco said.

"Secret passageways? Leading where?" Jade asked.

"Who knows? There are a couple that lead you straight to Hogsmeade though. Very popular during the time I was around. Whenever I wanted, I always sneaked out late at night just to satisfy my craving at Honeydukes." Draco told her.

"Straight to Honeydukes! Oh that just sounds so good. Their acid pops and white chocolate mini owls are something I can't seem to put down. Ough and I can't forgive myself for adding ten more pounds." Jade said frowning.

"You look fine." Draco said seeing Jade move her head towards him and blushed. Draco turned away and made a face at himself. He was throwing compliments around left and right and had no idea what was going on with him. First following her, now he was complimenting her? He didn't understand exactly what he was doing, especially why he was doing this.

"I haven't seen myself since I was ten." Jade said bringing him back to their conversation. Draco didn't know what to say to that. He kept quiet and let her speak. "I do remember how I looked like but what I look like now is only left for my imagination. It's hard to even think that you haven't seen yourself in 14, 15 years." Jade said.

Draco stopped, reaching in front of her painting. "It is hard to think that you haven't seen yourself in 15 years but you're lucky not to see this world as it is right now. People are cruel and ugly." Draco said.

"Not you." Jade told Draco who seemed surprised by her response.

"You don't even know me." Draco said pointedly seeing Jade shake her head.

"I don't need to know you to judge you Professor Malfoy. Your actions speak for itself. I don't know anything about your personal life and you know nothing about mine, yet you kindly heal my arm and escort me back to my destination. Would You-Know-Who do that for me?" Jade asked. She didn't see Draco clench his jaw when she mentioned the Dark Lord. He didn't answer and Jade continued.

"I've been discriminated all my life. Not many people act the way you do towards me. Trust me, I have dealt with people that knew of my disability and treated me like scum, but there is nothing I can do about it. There's nothing I want to do about it either." Jade said. She heard his silence and felt like an idiot by running off with her mouth again. "I'm sorry I talk too much." Jade apologized.

Draco broke into a small chuckle and shook his head. "No you don't." Draco said.

Jade let go of Draco and slid her arm out of his. "I'll be going then…class tomorrow." Jade said walking backwards.

"Yes, goodnight." Draco said his hands in his pocket.

"Thank you for walking me back." Jade said stepping into the painting.

"It was my pleasure." Draco said.

The portrait swung shut and Draco swung his leg feeling like a school boy again. He stood in front of the portrait, hoping in a bizarre way that she would open the painting and start to talk to him again, holding on to his arm.

Draco stood there for a few moments and ultimately left the painting, back to his quarters. He walked down the corridor and out into the main hallway, feeling much colder than when he walked Jade to her room. He quickly went to make a dash towards his room but a voice stopped him.

"And where were you during this time?" an oily voice asked.

Draco turned around with his wand in the dead center of Snape's face. He quickly lowered his wand and said "It's only you."

Snape gave a slight shrug and looked around. "Yes, it's only me…for now. Where have you been off to? It's late." Snape told Draco.

"I would have never found out if you didn't tell me." Draco said sarcastically. He said the password to his painting and it opened, allowing Draco and Snape to walk in.

"The Dark Lord will not appreciate your cheek." Snape told him, feeling irritated that Draco wasn't listening to him.

"I'm a grown man and since when has he asked you to baby sit me? This mission is mine. He gave this to me so don't steal this from me. I am my own man now and I don't need you to hover over me, eyeing and reporting every move I make." Draco said hotly.

Snape, who was unaffected by all of this gave a mere shrug. "Do whatever you please Draco. Whatever happens, this mission must be successful. We don't want the Dark Lord to think you've pulled a Wormtail." Snape sneered.

Draco felt incredibly insulted by Snape's attitude towards him. The old dingbat was jealous because the Dark Lord preferred him and trusted him to carry out this mission. Thoughts like these, the obsession of proving himself to the Dark Lord darkened Draco's heart and mind. That's all he came here to do, that's all he wanted to do; he wanted to complete this mission at any cost. He wasn't here for a friendship nor to feel obliged to the disabled. Screw Harper and everyone else in this castle…he only wanted his Lord to prosper.


	5. RIP Zino

The next few days went by quickly. Jade hurried herself to her classes and felt a bit disappointed when Draco never showed up for breakfast, lunch or dinner. She couldn't sense him anywhere and didn't even smell him nearby. She didn't think too hard about it and figured that he was busy just like everyone else was. She simply couldn't understand why she placed so much importance on wondering why she couldn't get to hear him, instead of the classes that she was teaching.

Jade had an hour long break after lunch before her next class started. She used this opportunity to go up to the Owlery and send off a letter to Samantha. Jade was grateful for the self writing Quills that they made so Jade can easily speak as the quill scribbled her words down.

Jade pushed the wooden door open and smelled the owl droppings and regurgitated skeletons of mice. She heard two gasps and she stopped, standing near the doorway.

"Who's there?" Jade asked. She didn't hear a response, only the shuffling of feet. "I know someone's in here." Jade said.

The two people made a run for it. They ran past Jade and yelled loudly, cackling. Jade didn't know why they were celebrating and yelling running away. She shook her head and summoned her owl and didn't get a response.

"Zino!" Jade yelled again. It was odd. Zino always handed her mail in the morning and left to the Owlery. Jade sent letters through Zino and now, she was nowhere to be found. Jade heard someone walking up the stairs and stop in front of the entrance.

"Hello Professor Harper." A small voice said.

"Hello, sweetheart will you please-"

"Oh my goodness! Merlin! AHHH!" the voice screamed. Jade shook from the scream.

"What happened?!" Jade asked hearing the girl scream again and run off. "What is going on in this castle?" Jade asked wearily. She walked out of the Owlery and heard people running up the steps.

"Professor Harper are you all right?" McGonagall asked anxiously.

"Yes I'm fine, what's going on?" Jade asked as a few people passed her.

"There! All those owls." The little girl said from the Owlery.

Draco walked into the Owlery and looked at the horrifying sight. A dozen or more owls were laid across the floor, their throats cut open. He gaped at the bizarre scene in front of him and looked closer to inspect the scene. Jade and McGonagall walked up the stairs and into the Owlery where McGonagall let out a gasp.

"Who's done this horrific crime?" McGonagall asked letting go of Jade's arm.

"What's going on?" Jade asked hating to repeat herself over and over again.

"There are owls all over the floor, their necks cut open." The little girl told Jade who began to pale.

"Oh no…Zino, is Zino one of them?" Jade asked.

"The black owl with a yellow beak that sends you your daily mail?" McGonagall asked seeing Jade nod.

"Yes that's her." Jade said. Draco looked at McGonagall pointing to the dead owl. They didn't know what to tell her or how. "Well?" Jade asked.

"She's dead Professor Harper." McGonagall told Jade who dropped her shoulders. She stood there in silence hearing the news of her companion of 8 years, dead. "I'm sorry Professor Harper." McGonagall added feeling truly horrible for what happened. "We will get to the bottom of this and find the culprit-"

"Culprits. There were two. They were here right before I came and left. If it's all right, I'd like to meet with my friend tonight." Jade said hearing McGonagall agree.

"Yes, you can use one of the remaining school owls to contact her." McGonagall said.

Jade gave a nod and tried to strengthen herself not to cry. "Don't discard Zino after you've inspected and cleaned the scene." Jade requested. With that, Jade left, walking down the stairs. Her throat tightened and the tears in her eyes welled up. She couldn't describe how it felt to lose something that was so close to her all these years. Not even her owl; there were other owls that were killed along with Zino; but for what reason? Why would anyone want to do such a horrible thing? It didn't make sense to Jade. She felt her tears fall and she quickly wiped them as she walked down the stairs.


	6. The Gift

Samantha made a visit to Hogwarts and comforted Jade about Zino's death. They spoke for a while before Samantha left back to Hogsmeade and throughout the whole week, Jade was in a horrible mood. She was told later on in that week that the culprits were caught and were now facing possible expulsion from the school.

"Slytherin boys, third year. To know where in the world they come from with these sick and terrible ideas from is beyond me." McGonagall told Jade during breakfast.

"This is the age where teenagers start to feel different kinds of things. It still doesn't make sense to why they killed all those poor owls." Jade said bitterly. October passed rather quickly and to the good news of the students, Hogwarts was holding a Halloween Ball. It was quite amusing to feel the excitement and hear some of the awkward conversations that were held in the hallways or beginning of class.

"Well our time is over today. Great observations concerning today's reading. For next Monday's class I want you all to be prepared by reading Chapters 12 and 13. Remember we'll be meeting at midnight on Monday." Jade said hearing the class preparing to leave.

"Goodbye Professor." The students said leaving.

"Goodbye." Jade said. She turned around and gathered her things to leave.

"Professor?" a student asked behind her.

"Yes?" Jade asked turning around.

"Professor, I have a small question. It's a bit ridiculous but I need some help…guidance sounds more appropriate." The girl said sounding a bit confused to herself.

"You need guidance for what?" Jade asked.

"Well you're one of the younger female staff in Hogwarts and my parents always told me to trust the faculty and ask them for help whenever-"

"Oh of course. We're always here for guidance." Jade said nodding.

"Yes I know. I mean I can ask McGonagall for help but she's never friendly and she's really old and wouldn't understand me. It's a bit embarrassing." The girl said.

"Talk to me. Let's get out of here." Jade said. They walked down the Astronomy Tower and the girl told the Professor what was bothering her.

"There are only a few days until the Halloween Ball and the boy I like isn't even asking me to the Halloween Ball." The girl said.

Jade felt a bit strange to find herself listening to her situation. She thought that she was to be asked of a topic in Astronomy she didn't understand but it was about something completely different. "Celia, I have to warn you. Men…especially boys at this age are as thick as they can be. You're only 14. He's only 14. You can't expect him to be casual about these types of things. I'm sure he'll see but you really can't expect him to see if you're always hiding in the dark." Jade said with a soft smile.

"You _are_ right, but the idea of it is terrifying. I really do want him to be my date for the Halloween Ball but I'm so scared." Celia said nervously.

"Sweetheart, men need a break. If you expect them to come to you, there's a great chance that the one you want will never roll by. If you truly want the person you-" Jade stopped.

The familiar musky scent floated around her, filling her nose and body.

"If you truly want the person you desire, you should do whatever it is in your power to attain him. Now I'm not giving you advice to act in a manner to make him think you're…crazy but let him know that you're there and that you're interested. It'll make things less complicated for him and easier for you." Jade said.

"Professor I don't know how to tell you how much I appreciate you for walking this through with me." Celia said and Jade nodded.

"You're welcome." Jade said.

"I have to go to my next class. Thank you again for the advice. I hope I didn't ruin your time." Celia said.

"No! Of course not! I'm glad to help. If you need to talk to me about anything, I'm always available." Jade said. The young girl thanked her Professor profusely before leaving for class. Jade let out a short sigh and started to walk, knowing that Draco was near her.

"Giving advice to students about love?" he asked next to her. Draco saw her expression unaltered and wondered if she knew he was there from before. He always liked to startle her but seeing her calm and cool by his sudden voice didn't seem to disturb her. He somewhat knew that she was starting to master the art of capturing his presence whenever he was nearby and he didn't like it. It ruined the element of surprise.

"Is that against school rules?" Jade asked stopping in front of the stairs. She folded her cane and reached for the handrail on the staircase. Instead she felt Draco give his arm and walk her down the stairs.

"It's not…I was just surprised." Draco said looking at her. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She was oddly glowing today. She looked lifeless and depressed when she found out that her beloved owl died but now, she was…blushing?

"Why would you be surprised? She's a student in need of guidance and support and I am her Professor, willing to give her whatever attention she needs and deserves." Jade said.

"You're right. How did she find out you were the perfect candidate to hook a 14 year old?" Draco asked.

"She trusted me. If you ever want my guidance and support to 'hook' a 14 year old, you're more than welcome to speak to me." Jade said grinning. Draco's lip curled into a smile and he gently pushed her.

"You're so generous with your advice. However do I repay you?" Draco asked. They both chuckled at each other and walked down the hallway after walking down the stairs.

"Any relationship history while you were a Hogwarts student?" Jade asked lightly, not wanting to sound that she was intruding.

"A few here and there. Nothing really serious." Draco said truthfully. He honestly never had a serious relationship with anyone before. He never trusted anyone during his Hogwarts years and never did after that. He had occasional short term flings that never meant anything, purely because they agreed to pleasure and the feeling was mutual.

"Nothing serious? Never a girlfriend?" Jade asked.

"Well this doesn't count but my father chose a girl for me to marry. I had to court her for a period of time here while I was a student. We weren't interested in each other and it never worked out." Draco said.

"Oh…has she met someone else?" Jade asked.

"No she died." Draco said bluntly. Jade opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. "Enough of my personal life, let's learn a little bit about you." Draco said as Jade groaned.

"Oh no not me." Jade said. Draco insisted and Jade sighed.

"There was only one person that I've been with but…well it didn't work out." Jade said feeling the tints of heartbreak come back to her.

"How long was this relationship?" Draco asked.

"A few months. He was a good guy, but I wasn't good enough for him." Jade said.

"You weren't good enough for him or he wasn't good enough for you?" Draco asked.

"He told me he couldn't see me in his future because I was blind. He said he couldn't handle the responsibilities of looking after me and fears that his children will be born with impaired vision. It's…nice hearing it on your first anniversary." Jade said with a small smile. They started to descend on another flight of stairs and Draco wondered what to say.

"And what about after the breakup?" Draco asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"I can't afford my heart to be ripped up again. I'm not really putting relationships as my first-" Jade stopped stumbling on a step. Draco firmly wrapped his free arm around her waist and helped her regain her balance. Jade felt his hot breath on her face, focused on her mouth. Draco stood there, feeling her weight on him and her eyes wide and her lips parted. He lowered his eyes to her lips and noticed how soft and full they were. He saw her placed a hand over his face and trace her fingers down to absorb the structure of his face to envision it in her mind.

Her fingers stopped and lingered on his lips and Draco leaned in, traveling one hand up the side of her body. They heard the bell in one of the towers ring to indicate that class was over. Jade and Draco pulled away from each other as students started to leave their classes and walk up and down the stairs.

"Thank you for walking me to my quarters. I'll see you soon." Jade said quickly. She left without getting a response from Draco, who stood at the foot of the stairs, watching her leave.

The next day was the Hogsmeade trip that the whole school looked forward to. Many of the girls that hadn't purchased a dress for the Halloween Ball wanted to finish their search today. Jade stood back and wished some of the Professor's a happy trip to Hogwarts.

Draco said his goodbyes to Jade and left with the students out to the carriages. For the time that Jade had, she sat down with Professor McGonagall and graded her student's exams and papers. The two women spoke to each other and left before the students were back for supper.

"How was your visit?" Jade asked Draco during dinner.

"It went interesting. I have something for you." Draco said.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"I can't hand it to you now. I placed it in my room. If you want I'll take you after dinner?" Draco asked. Jade blushed and nodded hoping it wasn't too obvious that she was thinking about something else. Dinner was over and the students and teachers left to their designated quarters to prepare for sleep. Jade arrived in front of the painting that led to his room.

"Ante Bellum." Draco said. The painting swung open and Draco took Jade in and closed the painting shut.

Jade heard a small fluttering and hoot coming from the corner of the room. The flapping of what seemed like wings knocked against the metal and Draco clicked his teeth.

"You're ruining it for me!" he said picking up the cage. He set the cage down in front of Jade and took her hand. "One of the friendliest owls I have ever met in my life." He said letting Jade touch the soft white and black speckled owl.

"You've got me an owl?" Jade asked. She smiled brightly and laughed when the owl affectionately nipped her finger.

"It's nothing special. I've seen how hard it was for you to lose your owl. We can never get back the things we lose, we can only replace them." Draco said seeing Jade turn her head to face him. The fire from the fireplace highlighted the side of her face, making her face glow. Her eyes, which were a light shade of brown, reflected the fire coming from the fireplace.

"Thank you." Jade whispered. Draco felt her hand turn and weave her fingers through his, allowing him to lean in and move the hair from her face. Jade closed her eyes and felt his lips cover hers softly. She felt a warm current running through her body as she kissed him. Her heart thumped hard against her chest and her mind whirled from how good it really felt. She felt him gently flick her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth, feeling him dart his tongue inside, exploring every inch of her.

She kissed back, placing her hands on his chest, feeling him respond and gently push her back until she was lying on the sofa. He broke the kiss off and tenderly kissed a part of her neck watching her roll her eyes back and try to regain control of herself. She was truly intoxicated by every kiss, every touch and every word he whispered in her ear. Draco grinned and ran a hand through her hair, his face inches away from hers. Jade traced her fingers along his jaw and stopped on his bottom lip. She lifted her head and kissed him, feeling him kiss back. They heard the owl fly on top of Draco's head and Draco broke his lips from hers, trying to shake the owl away.


	7. Halloween Ball

The next day was Halloween and in a few hours there was a Halloween Ball. There was nothing that Jade wanted to be and didn't want to dress up for the occasion.

"And why not? Don't you want to impress that ridiculously handsome looking Professor tonight?" Samantha asked. They sat in Jade's bedroom, wondering what Jade should wear to the Ball.

"Goodness Samantha, it's not even about him. Imagine me a Professor walking in all dressed up. I'm supposed to chaperone the kids, not dress up like them and dance around with Draco." Jade said biting her nails.

"Bull! All bullshit! You don't need to dress up like a creature. Why not opt for a gown? A plain and simple gown. I'm sure you'll feel comfortable and appropriate." Samantha said and Jade shook her head.

"I just want to wear my robes." Jade said.

"You look like you don't have a body Jade. You look like a curtain with a head on top of it. If you don't wear this gown tonight, I will…never talk to you." Samantha said.

"Samantha! I can't wear this-"

"Oh no, wait, wait I don't think I can hear anything. Well I guess you have to wear this dress." Samantha shrugged.

Samantha convinced Jade to wear the dress and even brushed her hair and pinned it up into a loose bun. "I wish you could see yourself…and see how beautiful you really are." Samantha said looking over Jade.

Draco stood in his all black suit and spoke to Snape. "There is a meeting tonight. As soon as this Ball is finished, we have to sneak out to Hogsmeade." Snape informed Draco.

"Why so sudden?" Draco asked.

"He hasn't told me. He wants you to report in the Shrieking Shack soon after this Ball. He has important work for you." Snape said.

Draco went to respond but his eye caught Jade who walked in with her friend Samantha. She wore a black gown with orange sequence sewn into the fabric. She looked stunning as she spoke to her friend and greeted the students and Professors that acknowledged her.

Snape observed Draco gazing at Professor Harper. He knew from the beginning along with the Dark Lord that Draco would be distracted. It was all too predictable that Draco would have his eye on a woman and stray from his mission. Snape had been following them for quite some time. Draco, who was a selfish and arrogant human being offered to walk a blind woman. Last night, he had seen Draco take Professor Harper into his quarters and didn't leave until an hour later.

"Excuse me." Draco said walking away from Snape.

"Where is he?" Samantha asked looking around, holding on to Jade's arm.

"You're asking me this?" Jade asked. Samantha chuckled and apologized spotting a blonde man walk up to them.

"Hello." He greeted Samantha and Jade. Samantha stood there, her mouth open, staring at the wonderfully handsome Professor.

"Hello Draco. This is my friend Samantha. Samantha, this is Draco Malfoy…Defense Against Dark Arts Professor of Hogwarts." Jade said.

"Nice to meet you." Draco said going to shake Samantha's hand.

"Ay…yes…no…I'm sorry what was your question?" Samantha asked. Jade giggled and patted Samantha's arm.

"Professor Malfoy a word please." Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir. Ladies excuse me." Draco said looking at Samantha and Jade. Draco left and Samantha lightly squeezed Jade's arm.

"How does he look?" Jade asked wanting to know what her friend thought of Draco.

"Jade…is it all right if I have him? He's so…he…I don't know how to tell you this Jade but he is gorgeous. I wish you could see him and know how lucky you are." Samantha groaned. Jade smiled and blushed.

In a little while, Samantha walked away to get something to eat, leaving Jade by herself. The music started to play and Jade heard a few people walk past her to dance.

"Professor Harper, may I have a dance?" a warm voice asked. Jade smiled and offered her hand.

"Yes of course Headmaster." She said. Dumbledore guided her towards the center where people danced and enjoyed a dance with the Astronomy Professor. He kept her entertained with his whimsical stories about the years he had hosted Yule Balls and Christmas Balls. When the dance was over, Dumbledore kissed the back of Jade's hand.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you tonight Professor Harper." Dumbledore said. Jade smiled brightly and gave a small curtsey.

"Likewise Headmaster." Jade said. Dumbledore walked away and Jade stood near a wall, wondering where Samantha left off to.

"Are you planning to stand here the whole night or dance?" someone asked near her ear.

Jade jumped and placed a hand over her chest. "You scared me! I just finished a dance with the Headmaster." Jade said hearing Draco grunt. "Do you see Samantha anywhere?" Jade asked.

Draco nodded watching Jade's friend share a dance with the half giant Hagrid. "She's dancing with someone she's smitten over." Draco joked seeing Jade cock her head to the side.

"Really? Who might that be?" Jade asked.

"From far away he looks like Harry Potter…but up close he looks like Harry Potter's house." Draco said. Jade started to laugh and felt Draco curl his hand around hers. "May I have a dance with you tonight?" Draco asked gently.

Jade nodded and tugged him to dance. Draco walked her towards the center and wrapped an arm around her waist and held the other hand, creating a small distance between them to not let anyone suspect them.

"You look beautiful tonight." Draco said seeing the woman blush and bite her lip.

"And you look the same as always for me." Jade joked.

Draco chuckled softly looking her over. Something in him made him feel guilty and horrible. She was a sweet and harmless being who wanted no ill for anyone. She was blind but never stopped herself for being tied down to the norms of society. Seeing her fall for a man like him, who gave his soul to the Dark Lord wanted him to throw himself under the bus.

This was wrong. He couldn't let a woman like that lose herself in a man like him.

Jade felt as if she was dancing with a wall. He held her so far away, she couldn't feel the warmth of his body and breath on her. She wanted to get closer but his firm hold on her prevented her from doing so. She stopped and pulled her hands away from him. Draco paused wondering if she read his thoughts. Instead Jade walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head gently over his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"What are you scared of?" Jade asked softly.

'Everything.' Draco thought. He closed his eyes wondering what he got himself into. He needed to leave her. He couldn't be with her. It wasn't healthy for the both of them. Especially for her. If the Dark Lord found out that Draco was here forgetting about his mission and falling for a blind Professor, he'd kill her with pleasure.

"Don't do this to yourself." Draco said trying to pull away from her.

"Do what? What's wrong?" Jade asked facing him. What would he tell her? Would he tell her the truth. '_Well I'm a Death Eater, dressed as a Professor, carrying out a mission for the Dark Lord that would change the history of the Wizarding World.' _He cringed. He didn't want to lose her. He stopped backpedaling on the last thought. He didn't want to lose her? He felt stupid and angry at himself. He knew what the truth was. He too was falling for her and he didn't like it one bit. He kept reminding himself to be purely platonic with everyone here and never once thought he'd at all fall weak over someone, let alone lose them.

Somehow she kept appearing in his life and he kept finding himself being attracted to her as if she was a powerful magnet. The night he kissed her, he felt as if it was the most natural act on earth. As if he had deserved to be there, to kiss her. These thoughts never crossed his mind until now, after this dance that he started to feel incredibly attached to her and her actions. He needed to grow out of it and harden himself. He needed to push her off and not allow her to come to him again. No bloody Death Eater had someone they truly loved while working for the Dark Lord. His own father and the rest of his colleagues married in order to produce heirs for their pureblood families, to keep the blood lines alive. No one ever loved their wives…they didn't love…period.

Draco needed to act on this immediately before he fell any weaker. He needed to get this burden off of his chest and spare himself, not her. He could care less about what she felt…right? Draco touched her shoulders firmly and distanced himself off of her.

"I have to go." Draco said simply. He turned around and left, not bothering to look back at how puzzled and defeated she looked.

Draco walked out of the Great Hall and stepped outside into the cool and dark October night. The air was still and quiet, not even a rustle coming from the Forbidden Forest. Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and he started to feel irritated.

"I told you not-Snape?" Draco asked surprised to see his former Potions Professor smiling oddly at him.

"Expecting someone else?" Snape asked a hint of dark amusement in his voice.

"Of course not. Just…Dumbledore keeps asking me to look for snogging students." Draco said looking away. He knew Snape was no fool. Of course Snape never believed him and he never prodded on, instead left Draco the way he was.

"We must leave immediately." Snape said. They walked towards the Whomping Willow and used the quickest and most convenient passageway to the Shrieking Shack.


	8. The Wheezing Knight

**Please Review!!!**

"Hey Jade, are you all right?" Samantha asked walking towards Jade.

"Where did Draco go?" Jade asked.

Samantha looked around and looked back at her friend who looked as if she was deeply disappointed. "He's…not here. What's going on?" Samantha asked.

"No nothing." Jade said shaking her head. Samantha tried to get it out of Jade, but Jade didn't tell her. Bidding Jade a goodnight, Samantha left and Jade returned to her quarters, saddened that Draco walked away from her.

Draco entered the cold and extremely pungent basement. He heard the tinkling of water from a broken pipe. Rats scurried around the floor and there were roaches crawling up the decaying walls. Draco followed Snape up the narrow steps to the first floor, where he heard the Dark Lord speak in a soft low purr. Draco stepped out of the basement and walked towards a large room with a broken piano and a chair, concealing his Master.

"Our honored guests have arrived, one of them I am _dying_ to meet. Severus and Draco." Voldemort said from his seat.

Draco and Snape walked towards the chair and Snape bent down, kissing Voldemort's hand. Draco kneeled and kissed the Dark Lord's hand.

"Draco…Draco my child. How are you?" Voldemort asked in a low and dangerous voice.

"I am all right, by your grace." Draco said still kneeling. The Dark Lord gave him a hard and cold look, as if he was ripping his mind up inside to find his answers.

"Just all right? That woman of interest cannot keep you satisfied?" Voldemort asked.

Draco's heart jumped to his throat. He shouldn't think about Jade. He cannot. He tried to block his mind but his futile attempts failed when the Dark Lord exploded in anger and flung his chair, raising his wand and performing the Cruciatus curse.

Draco fell to the floor, every inch of his body searing in immense pain. Draco couldn't tell whether he was screaming or not, but his neck ripped open, his veins bulging as the pain coursed through his body. It was as if his bones were being snapped apart and his skin busting open from extremely hot rods. The pain lifted and Draco fell, his chest heaving up and down from the intensity of the curse. Never in his life had he experienced this much pain. The Dark Lord was after all one of the most powerful wizards in Wizarding history. His father had performed many Cruciatus curses in his life on Draco, but never had it been as painful as the one he received tonight.

"This should teach you a lesson for not honoring the task I give to you! Maybe if I gave you another one you'd learn your lesson?" The Dark Lord asked.

"Please…please." Draco gasped lifting himself up. "I swear I won't I swear-"

Voldemort threw another curse and this time, it felt as if his brain was going to explode. It felt like hot knives slicing through his body, ripping everything inside of him. The Dark Lord cleaned him out in such a way that there was no way Draco would even lift an eye up at another woman again.

"Turn him around! Teach him how it feels like to be a man. A man that should fear me. A man that should never disobey my orders!" Voldemort snarled.

Snape watched Draco being turned over by two Death Eaters. They ripped his shirt open and brought in whips and a flail. He looked up at the Death Eaters who were extremely nervous of this task.

"I want Parkinson to do the honors." Voldemort said. The nervous and disturbed girl was pushed forward to hit Draco with the flail. One of the Death Eaters handed her the flail and walked away, leaving her standing there, watching Draco brace himself. "Every second you wait will be the number of times I'll use that flail on you." Voldemort said cruelly. He summoned his chair and sat down, watching Pansy strike into Draco's back.

She pulled and swung, feeling the flail dig into his back. She was horrified for hitting one of her best friends, her schoolmate, her first kiss, her first date to the Yule Ball. She didn't love him romantically, but loved him as a friend. To be the one with the flail in her hand, beating him mercilessly shredded her soul each time she swung. Pansy felt her arm grow weak from swinging the heavy flail. She dropped it and fell to her knees, rocking back and forth seeing how miserable Draco looked.

"Goyle. Whip him until your hand bleeds." Voldemort ordered. The heavyset man nodded at his Master's orders and began to whip Draco's back unmercifully.

Jade felt frustrated for losing sleep over him. She couldn't understand why she would always pour her heart out whenever she felt like it. She should have given him a chance to tell her how he felt about her. No, she just had to scare him off. Jade waited for him during the three meals that they had but he never showed. She couldn't catch a single scent, a single word or a single touch. She decided to write to him by the owl he bought for her, but her owl would always return with her sent letter tied to its leg.

Jade couldn't feel any more humiliated. He didn't want to see her, he made it clear. Even after a few weeks, when she thought he would get tired of skipping meals and get over his stubbornness, there still wasn't a single clue that he was anywhere near her.

It was the day before Christmas break and Jade walked out of her classroom, the final class. Jade walked up the stairs and felt her leg sink into a step.

"What the bloody hell?" Jade asked trying to lift her leg up. She touched the step and knocked on it. It was solid, but why was her leg sunk in? "Oh no." Jade murmured pulling her leg. She held onto the rails and twisted herself, trying desperately to help herself. She heard someone wheezing in laughter, metal clunking and she glowered.

"You can't even have the decency to help me and you stand there laughing at me? You should be ashamed of yourself." Jade yelled.

Draco walked towards the stairs and stopped seeing Jade yelling at the laughing knight that stood on the top of the staircase. It had been a month and a half since he had been this close to her. Ever since that horrible incident at the Shrieking Shack, he had learned his lesson. The next time he fooled around with her was the last time and The Dark Lord placed heavy emphasis on his promise.

Now, seeing her vulnerable and unable to help herself tested his faith and will. Was he going to leave her there for someone else to find her or was he going to help her? Sure the option that was clear and firm to him stood behind him, but there was another path also clear and firm…in front of him.

The laughter got louder and Jade clicked her teeth, her face burning. She couldn't do anything but yell. She breathed in deeply and went to holler for help but she felt a pair of hands around her leg, pulling strongly. She placed a hand on the person's back and her heart started to tell her it was Draco! He freed her leg from the staircase and Jade went to say something but her savior spoke up.

"You should really avoid this path Professor. That step is a tricky one! Without help, you'll be stuck until someone shows up!" one of her seventh year students told her. Jade's heart fell and she looked disappointed.

"Yuris?" Jade asked.

"Yes Professor." Yuris answered.

"Oh…thank you. 10 points to Gryffindor." Jade said giving a nod.

"Thank you Professor. Would you like me to walk you?" Yuris asked.

"Oh no that won't be necessary Yuris. I'm fine thank you." Jade said.

"All right. Happy Christmas Professor Harper." Yuris said walking off.

"Happy Christmas Yuris." Jade said leaving.

For her Christmas break, Jade left Hogwarts to spend it with Samantha. Christmas was always a quiet and relaxing time for Jade. It was only her and Samantha at home and the two would usually order in, eat and talk. This Christmas felt like a depressing one, especially when Jade couldn't help but buy a gift for Draco. With the help of Samantha, she bought a scarf with his initials crested on it. She expected for her this as well to come back, just like the letters she sent to him a month and a half before.

"Hey! Pan is back!" Samantha said seeing the black and white owl tapping the window, shaking her head from the snow.

"Is the parcel with her?" Jade asked hearing Samantha open the window.

"No. He actually took the parcel." Samantha told Jade who sprung from her seat, walking over.

"Did he really? Did he give a note?" Jade asked.

"No he didn't. Pan came back empty handed." Samantha said. Jade stood there quietly and Samantha felt frustrated that her friend stood there hoping to receive an answer from a man that could care less about anyone than himself. "Jade, don't do this to yourself. Forget about this guy and move on. Come on. I think the upside down cake is ready." Samantha said leaving off to the kitchen as Jade stood near the open window feeling a mix of hope, happiness and anguish.


	9. The Tree Murders

"The weather's getting warmer and longer so I've decided to shift more of our classes during midnight for star watch. Class is dismissed however, a foot long essay on the explanation for the Fermi paradox due next class. I'll see you all tomorrow night." Jade said as the class left. Jade gathered her things into her bag and walked out.

"I am impressed to say nonetheless. You have changed since the last time I've seen you. So grown…such coldness in that heart of yours. I am too proud of you Draco. Too proud of you." Voldemort rasped looking over Draco's hard face and cold eyes.

"The portal has been proven successful. You now have complete uncensored access to Hogwarts." Draco said seeing the Dark Lord smile evilly.

Voldemort rose from his chair and looked around the room. "This…this is what I call a successful mission. This is what I want to hear! Draco has proven to me that he indeed can serve me; The Dark Lord, whole heartedly and faithfully." Voldemort said turning to Draco.

"You have passed Draco. You've proven yourself worthy for me." Voldemort said.

The meeting was over and Draco walked back into the secret passageway to the Whomping Willow.

As he stepped out, he saw a figure, standing in the rain, her cloak on the floor and the branch of the tree, ready to swing at her. It was Jade. His heart jumped to his throat and he made a run for it and jumped on her as the branch missed. He got up and pulled her up and pulled her from the branch which started to slam on the ground.

"What are you crazy? Near the Whomping Willow?" Draco asked still feeling his heart stuck in his throat. She could have died right in front of him!

"I…I don't know what you're talking about!" Jade said her eyes wide with fear.

Draco let out an angry sigh and looked behind him seeing the Whomping Willow look mellow. "That tree is alive and it is insane. Do you understand? If you are anywhere near it, let alone get trapped in it, you die. The tree murders." Draco said firmly.

"I didn't know." Jade said starting to shiver. She was sopping wet from the rain and the wind wasn't helping. She was trembling from the cold and felt the goosebumps on her entire body. She was only wearing a thin white blouse and a skirt that was stuck to her skin.

Seeing her shake and try to warm herself, her hair wet and pushed back made Draco feel the need to jump on her. "I-It's s-so c-c-c-cold!" Jade exclaimed loudly. She grinned at this sudden burst of energy and felt two warm hands touch her cheeks softly. She widened her eyes, feeling thick drops of cold rain fall from the trees that gathered in the leaves. She felt the warmth of his body radiating off, sending her goosebumps sky high.

Draco sighed, his blood sent racing through him as he ran his fingers through her thick hair. Seeing her expression change from fear, astonishment, confusion, to pure desire. She caught his heart again and this time, Draco couldn't deny what she was doing to him. He had been away from her for too long, he wanted to give up his control.

Draco's lips cover hers. His warm wet lips on hers instantly made the cold melt away. She felt him hold her so carefully as if she were a baby and caressed her as if she was his and only his. He began to kiss down her neck and nipped gently causing her to gasp lightly and moan with pleasure. She pulled him closer to her and whispered in his ear.

"Make love to me Draco."

The day after this, Draco could have cared less about anyone's concern about his relationship with Jade. He couldn't be foolish and simply show her off in front of anyone. It was unacceptable and inappropriate school behavior, especially for the Professors. Draco did not want Snape nor anyone to find out so he became extra careful about sneaking Jade into his quarters or sneaking into hers.

Every chance they had, every moment they had they used to their advantage. Sometimes in a cramped broom closet, behind the tapestries, in some of the secret passageways and their favorite, near the Whomping Willow, behind the thick trees. Draco realized that whatever he had with her was something he could never have in his life. There was something so strange about her that kept drawing him closer to her. He couldn't stop himself from her. The past few months he had passed her with great difficulty. Sometimes she would stand there and he'd have to gather all the willpower he had just to turn the other way and leave. Now he couldn't leave her. Not for the world.

One afternoon, in Draco's quarters, Draco watched her lying on her stomach, smiling as if she was thinking about the best moment in her life.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco whispered caressing her cheek softly with his thumb. She blinked and stood silent, feeling him brush the few hairs away from her face.

"I've never been so happy in my life." Jade said moments later.

Draco grinned, took her hand and kissed it. He leaned closer and kissed her, draping his arm and leg over her back and body, amazed at how soft she was. Jade closed her eyes and savored his kisses running down from her neck to her lower back. She felt his hand move across her back to her stomach, tickling her lightly.

"No Draco!" Jade squeaked turning around. She couldn't see him but felt his gaze on her. She felt him swoop down and kiss her again. "There's nothing more I want in this world than to see you." Jade said softly.

Draco paused and looked up seeing her raking a hand through his hair, looking in a different direction. She ran her hands down his arm, stopping right above the Dark Mark. Draco glanced down seeing her run her fingers down the stinging Mark, soothing it. Draco was so comfortable being with her. She couldn't see who he was and what he was for. She didn't judge him by what he was, but by who he was. He hid this Mark from everyone but felt at ease whenever he was with her.

"Jade…"

"I'll give anything…just to see you for a second. I know it's stupid but…" Jade said running her fingers over his face. Draco took her hand and gave her a firm kiss.

"And I will do everything I can to make this come true." Draco promised.


	10. Light

Draco's promise to Jade was something that had amused Albus Dumbledore.

"Is this what Professor Harper wants?" Dumbledore asked seeing an apprehensive Draco sitting in front of him.

"Yes sir." Jade answered sitting right next to Draco.

She could feel how nervous Draco was. She felt him move in his seat a thousand times and tap the arm of the chair from time to time. She gently touched his hand and he stopped fidgeting and sat calmly…it lasted for a minute. His right leg shook so hard, Jade placed a firm hand on it and stopped it, hoping that he would calm down. The worst that could happen was that she'd stay the same and Jade didn't mind that. As long as Draco was with her, Jade couldn't ask for more, but since this was an option that had its possibilities, why not take it?

"I have absolutely no objection to your decision Professor Harper. This can be done whenever you wish." Dumbledore said. Jade smiled and nodded.

"I'd like to do this now Professor. If it's all right." Jade said quickly.

She had to control herself. In the morning, Jade owled Samantha about the situation and asked her if she could visit Hogwarts to see her. Samantha owled back that she would arrive in exactly 2 hours. Jade was so excited that she was finally going to see the world after 15 long years. She was going to see the man that turned her world and changed her life. She was going to finally see Draco.

"Professor Malfoy may you assist Professor Harper to Fawkes?" Dumbledore asked getting up. Draco got up with Draco and took her hand, guiding her to the phoenix. Dumbledore then instructed Jade to sit on a chair and bend her head back for Fawkes to shed a tear on her eyes. Jade had her eyes wide open, ready for the tears to fall on her eyes.

A thick tear fell on her right eye, causing Jade to close her eyes but Dumbledore gently informed her not to do so.

"Keep them open Professor Harper." Dumbledore encouraged.

Draco watched in silence knowing that in just a few minutes, she would be able to see him. He knew he was much more excited than she was by pacing back and forth and not being able to sleep on it. Jade looked so calm and casual about it, but didn't she realize that it had been 15 years without sight? This was a big deal for him! He watched Fawkes shed another tear on Jade's left eye and Jade struggled to keep her eyes open.

"There might be slight stinging but-"

"Stinging?" Draco asked quickly.

"It's natural. It means it's working Professor Malfoy. Do not panic. In approximately 5 minutes, Professor Harper's vision will be fully restored." Dumbledore said turning back around. Draco looked back at Jade who started to blink rapidly, knowing the stinging had taken place.

"Are you all right Jade?" Draco asked seeing Jade nod.

"I'm fine…it's just…burning." Jade said blinking her eyes.

The door slammed open, causing Jade to jump from her seat and Fawkes to flap her wings in frustration. McGonagall appeared with Severus Snape, looking incredibly pale and worried.

"Dumbledore! Death Eaters and the Dark Lord! They've arrived in the castle and are murdering everyone in sight! Quickly!" McGonagall called. Draco's heart dropped. The Dark Lord was already in the castle. He looked at Jade who lifted her head and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"The Dark Lord in Hogwarts?" Jade asked.

Snape quickly turned his head to the young woman, sitting on her chair as Fawkes perched above her. He narrowed his eyes at Draco and saw Draco stare intensely at him. Dumbledore walked out of the room without another word with McGonagall behind him. Snape stood there, waiting for Draco.

"Jade." Draco said kneeling down in front of Jade who sat, still unable to see.

"Don't move anywhere. Stay in Dumbledore's office until I come back for you. Please don't go anywhere. It's dangerous out there and I can't risk losing you." Draco said seeing Jade reach her hands out and touch his hair and face, looking alarmed.

"Draco don't leave me alone in here-"

"I can't stand here like this. I promise I'll come back for you Jade. Just don't leave this place. No matter what you do." Draco said getting up and walking away.

Jade wanted him to come back but he left, closing the door behind him.

In those few seconds, Jade started to see light. Intense light. She closed her eyes and opened them again to see the light forcing itself into her eyes, causing her to squint from the glare. Images started forming in front of her. There was a chair, a desk and odd looking trinkets. Jade looked around, blinking as her eyes started to get used to the surrounding. Pictures, so many pictures of people that were curiously staring at her.

"Can you see us?" it asked.

Jade gasped seeing the image speak to her. It looked so strange!

"Oh my goodness I can!" Jade said seeing them nod.

Some of them clapped but there was one that looked incredibly annoyed. "Then get your bum off that seat and save Hogwarts!" he said. He had a dark moustache, black hair and wore a green robe.

"But Draco told me-"

"These young people have a knack for disregarding their elders. I cannot think of a-"

Jade wished she was deaf now. She clasped her hands on her ears and ran out of the room, feeling as if she was about to lose her balance. Seeing the floor so low and the stairs leading down to the corridors made Jade feel uneasy. She felt as if she was about to fall with every step she had, right on her side. Whatever happened, Jade needed to find Draco.


	11. The Lost Battle

"Lying to The Dark Lord this whole mission Draco?" Snape asked as they quickly walked down the stairs.

"She has nothing to do with any of this Severus. Leave her _out_ of this. I've completed my task like I've been told. That's it." Draco said turning to him. "Promise me Severus. Don't risk her life. Don't risk my life. She has done _nothing _to cause you any harm Severus." Draco said.

"Draco. I have made an Unbreakable Vow with your mother. I must watch over you. I must protect you and that is what I am doing right now." Snape said. "Now be quick before we're spotted talking." Snape said. With that, the two men ran off for the battle of Hogwarts.

* * *

Jade walked through the hallways feeling incredibly panicked. The problem was that she could see where she was going, but didn't understand _where_ she was going. There were so many corridors, so many hallways and paths. So many rooms, Jade couldn't tell where to go. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what path she had taken with Draco to reach Dumbledore's office.

"Left…left." Jade told herself feeling the walls.

She didn't have her cane with her. Merlin knows how she was going to save herself from this. She heard voices and Jade opened her eyes, listening carefully to where they were coming from. She turned a corner and saw three men in black robes with masks over their faces. One of them looked up and pointed towards her.

"Get her!" one of them yelled. The rest of the Death Eaters turned towards Jade and made a run for her life.

* * *

Draco and Snape met with the Dark Lord who had killed about a dozen students and Flitwick who tried to save them.

"Severus! Draco! Where is that old prune?" The Dark Lord hissed, his eyes gleaming red.

"He's in the castle Lord. With McGonagall." Draco answered ignoring the very bad feeling in his stomach.

"You must finish your task Draco. You must finish him off and hand me his wand." Voldemort told him.

Draco went to speak but a bloodcurdling screech stopped him and made him turn around. He saw Samantha running towards him with Death Eaters running after her.

"Draco! Draco! Please save me!" Samantha screamed. She stopped in front of him and turned towards the Death Eaters with her wand out, seeing them smirk with satisfaction. Samantha's arm started to shake as she looked at the expressions on their faces. She turned towards Draco who had an unreadable expression and the Dark Lord right next to him, who had darkened mirth pasted on his face.

"Draco…what is going on?" Samantha asked dreadfully.

"I told you I don't love you anymore Samantha. I've been working for the Dark Lord. Expelliarmus." Draco said smoothly, disarming Samantha's wand from him.

"What in the world are you-"

"This must be the little obstacle in my mission. The woman you were fooling around with before I straightened you Draco. Prove to me that you have changed Draco. Prove to me that your first priority is to serve me. Prove to me that you are truly a Death Eater…the servant to the Dark Lord. Prove it to me…by finishing this woman off." Voldemort crooned.

Draco turned to Samantha who dropped her mouth and started to shake her head. "No! No Draco! Don't do this to me! Don't do this to Jade! You're a lying and cheating good for nothing bastard! That's what you are. Jade-"

"Avada Kedavra." Draco yelled. The green light jetted from his wand, hitting Samantha's chest. Samantha's eyes were wide open while she fell with a thud.

"Who is this Jade she speaks of?" Voldemort hissed. Draco couldn't keep her eyes from the body. He had just killed Jade's only friend.

"Jade was the child they were expecting together. Samantha was three months pregnant." Snape explained to the Dark Lord who clasped his hands together.

"Aren't you glad you killed the little whore?" Voldemort asked. With that, he had left ordering for Draco, Snape and the rest of the Death Eaters to follow along and acquire the Elder Wand for once and for all.

* * *

Jade ran for her life. She didn't know where she was going, as long as she could keep running, it was fine for her. She turned around seeing the Death Eaters run after her. She ran and thought of how to get them off her tail. She threw a few hexes behind her and turned around seeing them trip at every step they took. Jade turned to a flight of stairs and ran up, hoping to get away and hide.

She felt her foot sink into a step and she swore loudly. It was the same step that she had gotten stuck in a few weeks ago! She yanked and pulled on her feet and looked behind her hearing the Death Eaters running her way. She tried to pull faster and let out a small scream when she couldn't get her foot out. She was going to die today. Her heart pounded in fear and tears gushed through her eyes. These were the first things that she saw after recovering from being blind. Death.

"We've got you now sweetheart." A Death Eater growled behind her ear. Jade turned around screaming. The Death Eater went to make a grab for her but something hit him on the head.

"I shall save you Milady!" a knight hollered, raising his sword and shield.

Jade was perplexed. Was this a knight? If so where the hell did it come from? She saw the knight hitting the Death Eaters with his shield and swinging his sword dangerously.

"Off you go you scurvy knaves!" The knight yelled. The Death Eaters ran off and the knight turned to Jade, helping her out of the staircase.

"Thank you…honorable…knight." Jade said curtseying.

"I have sworn to protect and defend my nation, my family and those whom I believe to be worthy of loyalty." The knight said bowing to Jade.

"Thank you." Jade said running off.

"Please do be careful damsel!" the knight sang from the bottom of the staircase.

"Yes I'll try!" Jade yelled back. Jade ran down the corridor hearing the screams and cries of the students far away. She bodies lying on the floor. Some bleeding, some twisted and some just looking as if they were sleeping. Jade cried seeing them just lying there, murdered. She had never seen these people in her life but knew she had met them. She knew she had taught the majority of these students.

Jade was careful not to step on the bodies as she walked past them, down the corridor and up and other flight of stairs where she saw a Middle aged woman fighting another woman that had dark and wild hair.

"I'll make sure you'll die today for sure McGonagall. You've-been-alive-too-LONG!" the woman in the wild black hair screamed, throwing a hex at McGonagall.

"And you've been simply alive. That won't simply do Bellatrix." McGonagall said blocking her hex and throwing another one at her. Jade threw a body binding hex at Bellatrix who froze up and fell down the stairs, her eyes moving rapidly.

"Professor Harper?" McGonagall asked seeing Jade nod.

"Professor McGonagall. We must tie her hands together and lock her up. Take her wand from her." Jade said binding Bellatrix Lestrange's hands together.

"You can see?" McGonagall asked seeing Jade take Bellatrix's wand away.

"Yes. It's a long story. We don't have time to chit chat." Jade said taking her wand to throw Bellatrix into a room. She locked the door and ran off with McGonagall to save Hogwarts.

* * *

"Expelliarmus." Draco said. The wand from Albus Dumbledore's hand fell aside, giving the satisfaction to Draco that he was now in control.

"I can help you Draco." Dumbledore said calmly as Draco pointed his wand to the old man's neck. There was a small pause from Draco. As if he was reconsidering things over. "You can cross over to the Light. We never ask you to sacrifice yourself or the ones you love. You can be happy Draco." Dumbledore coaxed gently.

Draco wanted to be happy. He wanted to be with Jade and run away from the mess he had gotten himself into. He wanted to stop everything and lead a new life. A life without any regrets, disappointments, murders and lies. Snape barged in, disrupting Draco and pushed him away, pointing the wand to Dumbledore.

"I've always waited for this moment you old man. Avada Kedavra." Snape hissed. Dumbledore fell out of the Astronomy Tower, smiling as the winds whipped his robes violently. Draco stood there pale with terror as Snape threw the Dark Mark in the sky. He grabbed Draco's hand and ordered him to wear the Death Eater mask.

* * *

Something moved from the corner of Jade's eye. McGonagall spotted it too and heard a loud thud from the ground. There were several screams and shrills as they peered out of the open balconies. There was a man in his periwinkle robes and long white beard and moustache.

Jade's heart told her that, that wizard was Dumbledore but her mind refused. McGonagall took one look and moaned in grief.

"Albus…they've killed Albus! We're…we're finished." McGonagall cried. Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore. Nothing was safe anymore. Without Dumbledore, how would Hogwarts function? How would anyone defeat the Dark Lord? Jade heard loud sobbing and wailing coming from below. A very large man with an extremely bushy beard wailed, picking Dumbledore up.

They heard people running down the stairs and turned to see two Death Eaters.

"AVADA-" McGonagall screamed.

One of the Death Eaters pointed his wand to her and a jet of green light zoomed towards her, hitting her chest. She fell over head first and went limp. Jade stared in horror and looked up to see them looking at the body and back up to Jade.

"If I'll die, I'll die killing you two murderers." Jade growled. She launched herself on them and kicked, punched, slapped as hard as she could. One of them broke free and grabbed her arms and dragged her off, helping the other Death Eater up. Jade got up again and struck them again hearing one of them let out an angry yell. He pointed his wand at her and heaved his chest up and down.

"What are you waiting for? Showing me pity? How unlikely of you all. Kill me already!" Jade yelled pushing him.

"Stupefy." The other Death Eater said.

The red light shot off and hit Jade making her fall over and black out.


	12. Triquetra

There was a murmur.

"Will she be able to…" the voice droned out.

There was a beam of light and Jade felt herself move her head and turn from the light.

"Dim the lights. She seems to have come around." Someone said.

"Miss Harper. Can you hear me?" a voice asked.

Jade opened her eyes seeing a figure stand there with round glasses.

"Yes I can." Jade answered being raised upwards in a sitting position.

The bushy brown haired Healer checked Jade's eyes and took her heartbeat and nodded to the man in the round glasses.

"She's recovering from the stunning spell Harry." The woman said.

"Thank you Hermione." Said the man named Harry. He summoned a chair and sat on it, smiling warmly at Jade. "Hello Miss Jade Harper. How are you feeling right now?" Harry asked politely, taking out a quill and parchment. He tapped his wand and the wand started to scribble on the quill.

"What happened to Hogwarts? The battle? Was You-Know Who caught?" Jade asked immediately. Thoughts of Dumbledore falling from the Astronomy Tower, McGonagall and most importantly; her Draco floated into her mind.

"Miss Harper just relax. We'll talk about that shortly, but for now I need you to be as calm as you can be. I understand what you're going through. Believe me I do, but right now…I need your cooperation." Harry said.

Jade nodded, the tears already starting to fall. She had a bad feeling about this.

"Miss Harper I need you to tell me everything you saw, starting from the first time you heard that Volde-"

"Harry!" Hermione snapped for the sanity of the patient.

"I apologize. The first time You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters invaded Hogwarts." Harry said.

Jade briefly told him about what had happened, especially about her being blind and getting treated by Fawkes the phoenix. They had a brief conversation about what had happened and then Harry gave her the bad news.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy along with the majority of the faculty of Hogwarts had been murdered either by the Dark Lord or by the Death Eaters. I'm sorry." Harry said seeing Jade look away. He left her to herself with the cursed sense of sight. The horrible news sunk into her and she closed her eyes, feeling the tears fall. She drew up her knees and put her head down, sobbing quietly.

"There's an unidentified body among the deceased students and teachers of Hogwarts. Female, in her mid 20's, black hair, brown eyes." Harry continued.

"Harry please, I don't think it's the time to-"

"Samantha? Is it Samantha?" Jade asked looking up.

"Would you be able to identify the body-"

"I don't know how she looks like. I've told you before. I was blind before the battle started. She…she always wears this gold chain with a locket. It's round and has the symbol of a Triquetra engraved on it." Jade said seeing Harry pull something out of his robe. He held up Samantha's locket and Jade felt her heart crash.

"Is this the Triquetra you were speaking about Miss Harper?" Harry asked opening the locket that contained the pictures of Samantha's parents and Jade.

* * *

The Dark Lord was furious. He threw things and went on a rampage hearing that Snape had escaped with the Elder Wand.

"He _pushed _you to gain the Elder Wand himself?!" Voldemort roared throwing a curse at Wormtail who squealed like a piglet.

"He was overwhelmed with greed my Lord but have my word on it. I will track him down and get you back the Elder wand, for it is no one else I see ruling this world except for you." Draco promised.

"I want that wand by all costs Draco. Whatever it takes. Before you kill him I want you to torture him and let him beg for his death." The Dark Lord hissed. With that, the Dark Lord walked away with Death Eaters behind him. Draco turned around and left, unaware that the Dark Lord ordered his inside men to keep a close eye on Draco.


	13. 5 Years Later

**5 Years Later **

On a cold dark winter, a man sat in front of the warm fire with his 3 year old sleeping on his lap.

"Has Albus gone to sleep?" a red haired woman asked sitting next to her husband who turned to her. Behind the infamous round glasses he wore since Hogwarts years his eyes sat, worried and tired.

"It's been so many years Ginny. He still hasn't been caught. How long will this go on? How long will I be hearing about new deaths. Merlin only knows the day will come when I hear that he's gotten a hold of the Elder Wand. I'm worried about Albus and James. I'm worried about our family." He whispered looking back into the fire. He felt his wife's warm hand wrap around his, lifting his mood.

"It'll all be over soon." She whispered.

Draco landed in front of a dark and run down house in Spinner's End. He always hated to come to Spinner's End, mainly because it looked extremely frightening and creepy. The clouds were nowhere in sight, only the sight of the moon shining brightly against the black velvet sky. Draco hooded himself and walked down a dark alley and tapped it.

"_Accipere quam facere praestat injuriam_." Draco whispered.

The alley started to shake slightly and emitted an orange glow. The bricks turned itself into a door and Draco twisted the knob and pulled it. He walked in and closed the door behind him, peering into the long narrow hallway.

"It's been quite a while from your last visit." He heard from the living room.

"It's been hard Severus. There's absolutely no time for me to visit you during the day and at night, whenever I don't have meetings with the Dark Lord, I come to see you." Draco said.

"It's been a year since you've visited. I can't keep the wand with me forever Draco. It needs to be taken away." The aging man with the long greasy hair. His hair started to grey and death loomed over him, wishing for him to already give up and surrender.

"Severus we've had this talk before. We've agreed that you should keep the Elder Wand until-"

"Until the time comes for you to take it Draco. Dumbledore did not want this wand to fall in the wrong hands." Snape said seeing Draco get up.

"I'm tired of this. It's been five bloody years and there has been no progress. Only death. Give me the Elder Wand. I'll hand it to The Dark Lord and this will all be over." Draco said seeing Snape shake his head.

"That is not what we want you fool! The plan was to _defeat_ the Dark Lord, not hand him the wand to be invincible!" Snape exploded.

Draco narrowed his eyes at his former Potions Professor and his Mother's longtime friend.

"You and that old dingbat never had a plan. You run from the Dark Lord like a coward and expect him to sit there and cry. I won't have any of this tonight Severus. Hand me the wand!" Draco said sternly.

Snape pointed the wand to Draco and shook his head. "Over my dead body." Snape said.

Draco smirked and whipped out his wand. "Have it your way."

"Incarcerous." Snape shouted.

"Protego!" Draco shielded himself from the hex.

"Don't have anything else to offer? Let's see you help yourself from this. SECTUMSEMPRA!" The way Snape had widely and swiftly moved his wand was the most effective for the charm to send as wide and swift wounds that rebounded on Snape and sliced through his own body.

Draco was puzzled seeing this. His own wand hurt _him_ without Draco having used a counter spell?

"Confrigo!" Draco bellowed. His wand created a loud blast, causing Snape to fly back and ricochet off the wall. Snape's body slumped into a pile of broken wood and glass and Draco walked over to him, pointing his wand at him.

"I guess the old man has lost his reflexes." Draco said wiping the blood from his lip. Snape moved a bit and tried to look up.

"Kill me." Snape commanded softly.

"With pleasure." Draco said pointing to him.

"I believe in you Draco. I will see you happy once again." Snape said.

"We'll see. Avada Kedavra." The green light shot and hit Severus Snape, killing him once and for all. Draco took a moment looking over at his pathetic body before collecting The Elder Wand.

A loud blast caused Draco to turn and see a couple of men make their way towards him, among them, Draco's biggest rival; Harry Potter. "Potter. Lovely for you to have made it to the show." Draco said seeing Harry take his wand out.

"Malfoy, surrender in peace. You don't have to-"

"Save that Dumbledore shit to yourself you pathetic showcase. No one will stop me from this mission, not even you Potter." Draco said reaching into his pocket.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry said quickly, disarming the wand from Draco who swore loudly. Draco shouted a disillusionment spell and quickly exited out of the house outside. He ran hearing someone behind him and turned around to see Harry running after him.

"Malfoy! Stop!" Harry yelled.

"Cru-"

"Petrificus totalus!" Harry shouted back. Draco's body went rigid and he fell, feeling his head crash on to the pavement. He felt immense pain and his cheek started to swell up in pain. Blood trickled down his nose and he felt Harry pull him up.

"Don't make this hard on yourself Malfoy." Harry warned. He lifted the spell off of Draco and got him to get up. Draco only punched him and started to run for his life. There were various curses thrown at him, luckily only the hexes that kept him moving.

There was a grab at his collar and Draco was thrown back to the floor.

"Give me the Elder wand!" someone hissed.

"To hell with you!" Draco said going to get up.

"Draco! Give me the Elder wand! I'll give it to the Dark Lord!" Goyle said taking of his mask and dropping his broom.

Draco heard Harry still running after him and he shook his head. "I'll personally give the Lord the wand myself." Draco said going to leave.

Goyle balled his fist and threw a punch behind Draco's head. Draco turned around feeling the bump start to rise on the side of his head. Draco went to attack him but Goyle threw himself on Draco, punching him. Goyle stood up feeling Draco go limp and threw him against a tree.

"Let's see you move anytime soon." Goyle said pressing his foot on Draco's rib. Draco saw the dagger glinting from under Goyle's sock. He looked up seeing Goyle press harder with a smirk on his face. There was no way in hell Goyle was ever going to have the Elder wand. Draco quickly pulled the dagger from Goyle's sock and stabbed his foot as hard as he could.

Goyle doubled over in pain and clutched his foot as Draco got up, clutching his broken ribs.

"Goodbye Goyle." Draco said stabbing Goyle's heart. He sank the dagger in deeper seeing Goyle's eyes go wide and his mouth open, gasping for air and life as Draco twisted the dagger with the strength that he had and pull it out. Draco threw the dagger on Goyle's body, picked up the broom and walked off into the woods.

The Aurors were gaining on him and Draco couldn't go any faster. He saw tumbled down a small steep and kept walking, hearing the voices grow faint. He had to walk faster and longer to be able to have them off his back. He needed help. The cold frigid air wasn't helping as Draco bled profusely. He helped himself onto the broom and zoomed off, hoping to keep himself alive before getting to the Dark Lord.

He saw the houses and streets growing smaller as he ascended into the freezing skies. He clutched onto his broom and shook from the throbbing pain and cold air. He hadn't a clue where he was going. He trusted Goyle's broom to take him wherever, as long as it was away from anyone that tried to stop him from his goal.

The tops of Draco's ears felt like ice, as if they were about to fall off. His hands were numb from clutching the handle too tightly and his loss of blood had started to make him feel dizzy and weak. He looked down below and noted that the houses down below were muggle homes. They would never know who he was and if for some reason they were wizards that could inform the Ministry, Draco would have no other choice but to kill them. Right now, he needed to be healed.

He tipped his broom lower and started to descend but started to feel his head start to whirl. His eyes rolled back and he fell off his broom by 50 feet from the sky on to the ground, on the steps of a home. He saw the lights flick on and the door open a few minutes later.

A woman peered down, gasping softly at the bloodied man that was sprawled on her front steps. A little blonde haired boy and a little girl with brown hair appeared next to her and studied the horrific scene in front of them.

"Is he _dead?" _The blonde boy asked bending down.

"Draco!" barked the woman, pulling her son back.

Draco's eyes widened hearing his name coming from the woman's lips who looked so familiar.

"Sir are you all right? Can you hear me?" she asked bending down.

It was Jade.

The very sight of her got Draco to roll his head to the other side and faint.


	14. Snot Faced Dung Butt

"Mummy what happened to him?" Draco heard a little girl ask. Draco felt a pair of gentle hands run through his hair, washing off the blood that was caked on his head. "I don't know sweetheart." Jade said wiping the blood off his head.

Draco sank back to his unconscious state.

Draco felt himself come around and he opened his eyes slightly seeing the blur of three people, craning their heads as one of them wrapped a gauze around his head.

"Is he dead?" Draco heard.

"Draco." Jade warned.

Draco opened his eyes seeing Jade look down at him, the gauze in her hands. The little girl shrieked and jumped off the sofa, running away as the little boy ran after her.

"You're severely injured. You've suffered several concussions, some joint dislocations and several broken ribs and a broken collar bone." Jade said seeing him look away. He closed his eyes and sank back to sleep.

* * *

Jade looked into her cupboard and bit her lip. There were no potions to help this man because her children had used it up. Every week those two would get into some kind of trouble that would get them to guzzle up every potion in her cupboard.

"I guess I have to make a new batch." Jade said to herself. She put her cloak on and stepped outside to collect a few ingredients.

Draco heard whispering. He opened his eyes and saw the two children stare at him with fascination. He stared back at them, unable to accept that they were a part of him.

"How is it like being dead?" little Draco asked. He looked just like Draco; he had long curly blonde hair but light brown eyes.

"He's not dead silly. If he was dead he wouldn't have his eyes open. You're not dead are you?" the little girl asked shaking her head knowingly.

Draco didn't answer. He irritably looked away and heard the children walk and stand in front of his view. He saw the little girl, folding her arms and inspecting him thoroughly while little Draco stood behind her, staring curiously. His sister had light brown eyes just like her brother and long honey colored hair.

"You shouldn't frown so much. Mummy says your face can get stuck and you'll look ugly for the rest of your life. Those wrinkles won't go away so easily Mister." She said like a little know it all.

Draco scowled and turned to his other side, feeling a sharp pain on his side. Little Draco and his sister walked over to the other side and stood in front of Draco's view again.

"Why were you covered in blood?" little Draco asked.

Draco went to tell him to shut up before he hexed him but the door opened and they all turned to see Jade walk in, shaking off the snowflakes. He watched her take her cloak off and hang it on a rack and run a hand through her hair as the children ran up to her.

"He's not dead! He's awake!" little Draco said excitedly.

"Yes and he looks like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed." The little girl said wrapping an arm around her mother's leg.

"Be nice Jenita." Jade said walking towards the man who lied on her sofa, looking away from her as if he was embarrassed.

"Are you feeling any better than before?" Jade asked sitting in front of him. Draco nodded silently, still unable to look at her. "Well I'm out of a few key potions to help you heal, but if you give me just a few hours I'll be able to-"

"There's no need. I have to leave." He said trying to get up. The pain in his ribs and shoulder killed him and he fell back clutching his chest.

"You're in no state to move. I'll get on to your potions right away." Jade said getting up and leaving.

Draco steadied his breathing, still feeling his ribs throb in pain. Jenita and little Draco sat, watching him control himself as Jade started to work on her potions. Jade found a bottle of Skelegro lying in another cupboard in her kitchen. She handed the man the extremely nasty tasting potion and watched him shoot it down and hastily get rid of the cup.

After a few hours, Jade handed him a few potions and asked him to eat dinner with them. Dinner was unusual. The children sat there eating and staring at Draco who ate quietly feeling extremely hungry. The doorbell rang and Jade got up to answer the door.

"Oh no! It's Mary! She's going to make you kiss her ugly doll's butt again! I can hear her!" Jenita said.

Draco saw little Draco smack his forehead. He hopped off his seat and ran to his room, closing the door.

"Hello Heath." Jade said kissing a man's cheek. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and a charming smile with a small girl holding onto his hand with oversized glasses on her face.

"How have you been?" he asked still hugging her.

"I've been all right. We were just having dinner, come join us." Jade said letting him go.

"Sure!" Heath said walking to the dining room.

"Hello Mary." Jade said patting the little girl's head.

"Hello Miss Harper. Where's Draco?" she lisped.

"He should be at the dinner table." Jade said walking into the dining room. She saw Heath introducing himself to the man and her eyes traveled to see that Draco wasn't there.

"Draco!" Jade called.

The man turned around and saw Jade leave to get little Draco.

"What's your name?" Heath asked helping himself to some food.

Draco took the time to chew and think of the first name he could think of. "Neville…Longbottom." Draco said wondering why in the world he chose that name out of all the names in the world.

"Oh…nice to meet you Neville. How did you end up like this?" Heath asked. Draco moved his food around and shook his head.

"People." Draco answered.

Jade came back with Draco in her arms, who was terrified of seeing Mary. "There's the champ! Why are you always hiding whenever Mary and I come over?" Heath asked as Jade placed him on his chair. Mary took a seat right next to him and smiled cheekily at him, making him roll his eyes and turn to Jenita who smirked like her father. Jade sat down and went back to her meal.

"Where are you from Neville?" Heath asked cutting his chicken.

"Wiltshire." Draco answered.

"What do you do?" Heath asked.

Why in the world couldn't he shut up?

"I'm a Herbology specialist in St. Mungo's." Draco said hoping that he wouldn't get caught.

"Where is that? Herbology? The study of herbs?" Heath asked.

Draco went to answer but Jade beat him to it. "Doesn't matter, Heath will you please tell me about the weather?" Jade asked quickly.

Draco figured it out. Heath was a muggle. Draco looked around and saw that there were hardly any magical objects in the house and a lot of muggle objects here. She lived in a muggle neighborhood, fitting in with them.

"Mummy may I _please_ be excused?" little Draco asked hoping his mother would show him some mercy.

"No. You may not. You have guests over and you need to be here with them." Jade said.

"But I'm finished with my dinner!" he exclaimed.

"No." Jade simply said. Jenita shook her mother's arm and whispered something into her ear, making Jade giggle and watch little Draco look incredibly miserable as Mary spoke about their new roles as husband and wife. Draco looked at Heath who stared at Jade. He couldn't help but feel incredibly jealous seeing another man look at her that way. He wanted to throw Heath into an inferno along with that snotty little daughter he had that kept pestering his son.

Jade got up, finished with her dinner and Heath followed her to the kitchen. After that little Draco flew off his seat and ran off and locked his door, preventing Mary from coming in. Jenita stacked her plate with her brother's and glared at Mary who ran off as well.

"Snot faced dung butt." Jenita said when Mary left out of earshot. Draco cracked into a smile and saw Jenita take Mary's plate and utensils. "Are you finished Mister?" Jenita asked politely.

She was so small and so beautiful. Her big light brown eyes stared up and Draco could almost see himself in her. There was something that stirred inside of him seeing his own daughter doing her chores and helping her mother out. He nodded and saw her lift the plate and stack it with the others she was holding. It looked too heavy and big for her to hold so Draco took the stack from her and let her hold the utensils.

"Thank you!" she squeaked.

Draco walked into the kitchen seeing Heath firmly hold Jade's arms with a pleading look on his face.

"Heath I can't. I'm not comfortable with-" Jade stopped seeing Jenita and Draco stand there together. She paused and found the striking resemblance between the two.

"Mummy we both bought the plates!" Jenita said placing the utensils in the sink. Draco held the plates on one arm his other arm in a cast. Jade reached out and helped take the plates from him and placed it inside the sink.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to." Jade said seeing him look away, not responding.

"Jenny, take Mr. Longbottom to rest." Jade said seeing Jenita nod.

"Right this way Mr. Longbottoms!" Jenita said marching out of the kitchen.

Jade turned to Heath who leaned against the wall, looking at her with his arms crossed. "I can't bring myself to feel for another man Heath. I hope you can respect that. Like I told you before I'm not comfortable with being in a relationship right now. I'm still grieving." Jade said.

"Grieving for 5 years? Jade…you're hurting yourself. You're not letting yourself-"

"I know what's best for me Heath. If I change my mind I'll speak to you about it. If I want someone in my life, I'll let you know but please. I know you're a single parent just like me but believe me I have my hands full with the twins. I'm sure there are other options for you except me. I'm sure you'll get someone worthy of your time and attention…it's not just me." Jade said shaking her head, hoping that he'd understand.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, embracing her in a long hug. "I'll wait. If you ever change your mind, I'm always going to be there." He said as Jade nodded. He released her and the two walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Mary! We have to go home!" Heath called.

An angry Mary stomped into the living room, red-faced with her doll dangling from her hand.

"Draco said he doesn't love me!" Mary screeched.

Draco raised his eyebrow and looked at Jade who was incredibly embarrassed. They heard a door open and little Draco spoke.

"I never did!" he said slamming the door again. Mary squealed and Jade ran to her, comforting her.

"Draco! You're in a lot of trouble! Don't worry sweetheart, I'll yell at him for you ok?" Jade asked soothing the troubled lovesick child.

"I'll see you soon Jade. Come along Mary. It was a pleasure meeting you Neville Longbottom." Heath said nodding towards Draco who nodded back.

"Likewise." Draco responded.

Heath left, but before that he gave a quick hug and kiss to Jade. "My doors are always open for you." Heath said seeing Jade nod.

"I know…goodbye Heath. Goodbye Mary." Jade said seeing them wave as they walked away. Jade turned around and saw Neville Longbottom watch her with irritation. She didn't know what to say and honestly didn't know why he was giving her that look. She walked to Draco and Jenita's room to prepare them for bed.


	15. Yellow

Draco sat there as Jade turned off the lights. He needed to leave. He couldn't be here watching Jade and his children running around, pulling on his heartstrings. Draco got up and gathered his robe. He couldn't slip it on because of the damned cast so he walked out with it, hoping he would apparate back to the Malfoy Manor where the Dark Lord was currently residing.

He walked ahead towards the door in the dark but felt his toe crash into the heavy wooden table. He hissed in pain and lifted his toe but lost his balance and fell into the table, breaking the glass top. His head slammed into the edge of the sofa and he blacked out.

* * *

He opened his eyes seeing Jade stitch his wound on his head.

"What happened?" Jade asked seeing him yell from the pain.

"I slipped, OW that hurt!" Draco said grabbing Jade's arm tightly. Jade stopped and gave him time to recover from the pain. He looked up and realized that he was holding on to her tightly and she didn't look disturbed by it. He immediately let her go and let her do her work, even though it hurt terribly.

"It won't happen again. I arranged you a room upstairs in Jenita and Draco's room. You can rest there and won't have a problem with anything else." Jade said getting up after she snipped the completed stitch.

"Listen you don't have to do any of this hospitality bullshit for me. I'd like to leave. I'd rather not have you as my mother to take care of me at every given moment thanks." Draco said getting up. He went to take his robe but heard Jade interrupted.

"Well I'd like to personally thank your mother for teaching you how to say thanks." Jade said sarcastically. She had dealt with people like him before. Draco was this type. Draco turned around and saw her watch him testily.

"My mother's dead." Draco said going to leave.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jade said.

He didn't answer her, only walked out of the door. Draco didn't know where he was going. He only had on a thin cotton shirt and his arm was still in a cast, not fully healed. He turned around to see that Jade still hadn't bothered to open the door again and come after him. Apart of him wanted to run back into the house and be with her, but the other part was stubborn and wanted to get the job done. All he needed was the Elder Wand dropped at the hands of the Dark Lord. The longer he went, the weaker he felt.

The weather was extremely cold and the snow was frosted on to the ground, promising more. There was a hand on his shoulder and Draco turned around to see Jade stand there, taking his robe.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked as she pulled him back to the house.

"I can't leave you out here with broken bones, cuts, bruises and a developing fever." Jade said.

Draco didn't protest. He quietly walked back into the house and let Jade guide him into little Draco's room. Draco looked around the room. There were two beds on both sides of the room. The room was painted yellow and created a warm and comfortable atmosphere. There were pictures of Jenita and little Draco splayed across the room. Toys were neatly stacked in a box and there were drawings and paintings that were hung.

"That's Draco's bed." Jade said pointing to the bed on the right side of the room. "Goodnight." Jade said leaving.

Draco didn't say anything and sat on little Draco's bed, knowing that he had done a good thing not to be a part of his children's lives.


	16. Dead Man's Heart

**So I went on an updating spreeeee. This is the last chapter for tonight!!! Thank you to the readers!! =]  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Jenita and little Draco woke up from their sleep and saw their mother still sleeping soundly.

"Do you want to check to see if he died yet?" Draco asked.

Jenita sighed at her brother and shook her head. "I told you Draco, he's not dead!" Jenita said.

Draco jumped off the bed and tiptoed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Jenita hissed.

"Going to check if he's dead!" Draco said walking out of the door. Jenita jumped off the bed and ran out of the room, watching her brother slowly enter the living room. To their surprise the man wasn't there so they started to search their own room. Draco gasped seeing the man sleeping in his bed, his arm in a cast and his head bandaged. Draco placed his head on the man's stomach and made a face.

"What are you doing?" Jenita asked.

"Looking for a heartbeat. He doesn't seem to have it. Oh! It's gurgling!" Draco said gasping.

"You idiot! That's not where the heart is supposed to be!" Jenita said crossly.

Draco made a face at her. "Know it all. If you're so smart, you tell me where it is." Draco said seeing Jenita walk over. She pulled herself on the bed and rested her head on the man's chest.

"It's not there." Draco said craning his head.

"Yes it is. You listen. Whenever I fall asleep on Mummy, I always listen to her heart beat. It's always in the chest, not your stomach." Jenita said.

Draco climbed onto the bed and rested his head on the man's chest. He heard the heartbeat and looked at Jenita who looked smug.

Draco woke up to see Jenita and little Draco hearing his heartbeat. Jenita scrambled off the bed but little Draco stood on him, smiling.

"Good morning." Little Draco said.

"Get off me." Draco said shifting himself.

"There's snow outside! Do you want to build a snow wizard?" little Draco asked shaking Draco's arm.

"Draco we have to go." Jenita said seeing her mother stand in the hallway, watching them.

"But I want Neville to build a snow wizard with me!" little Draco insisted.

"Get off!" Draco barked.

Little Draco shook, his brown eyes grow large.

"How can you speak to a child like that?" Jade asked at the doorway.

Draco turned to see Jade stand there frowning. "I don't care who it is I speak to. I speak the way I want to whomever. He's not my fucking _son_ so keep him the fuck away from me!" Draco exploded.

Jade was livid. She wanted to throw something hard into his bandaged head full of dung. She had never met someone so rude and so hard to deal with. Hearing him curse was one thing, but to bring up the matter that her son did not have a father killed her.

"Draco! Jenita! Come here right now!" Jade shouted.

Little Draco and Jenita immediately ran to their mother and Jade slammed the door behind her. Neville hadn't been out of his room the whole day, mainly because Jade didn't ask him to come for breakfast, lunch _or_ dinner. She couldn't _starve_ him, so she sent food and his potions through Jenita and Draco and told them not to speak to him.

* * *

"What is this?" Draco asked when he saw Jenita and little Draco setting his food and potions down.

"Your food and potion so you can heal fast." Little Draco said receiving a hit from his sister.

"Mummy said not to talk to him Draco!" Jenita said.

"Well how else will we tell him to eat so he can leave faster? That's what Mummy wants because she doesn't like you very much." Little Draco said shaking his head.

"I'm telling Mummy that you're talking to him." Jenita said leaving. Little Draco gave a shrug towards Draco and ran out of the room, shutting the door. Draco sat there grimacing. Jade deserved every right to say those things. Draco really had gone too far this time.

* * *

Jade went to her room and pulled out Draco's scarf that she had given him 5 years ago for Christmas. She wrapped it around her and breathed in deeply. Whenever she felt horrible or a little let down, she'd always pull out Draco's scarf and think about him. It was one of the things that would keep her sane and looking forward to life except the joys of her children. Raising twins wasn't an easy task, especially if one of a boy and the other was a girl. Sometimes they would frustrate her beyond belief so when Jade locked herself up in her room, holding on to Draco's scarf, thinking about him, it would calm her down.

"Merlin, I wish you were here. Why did you leave me?" Jade asked resting her head on the scarf and hand.

Draco stood there, in the hallway watching Jade holding onto the scarf she had given him 5 Christmas's ago. Right after Jade had left, Draco felt incredibly sorry for yelling at her and the children. He didn't know how to apologize to them or even talk to them.

Draco walked out of the house and sat down on the porch to see the beautiful scene in front of him. There was a frozen lake nearby and so many trees that were blanketed in snow. Thick pine trees, thin trees, tall trees, short trees, all kinds of trees. He looked around and saw that the next house was far away. There were no other houses on the other side making this house the very last one, near the beautiful scene. Draco breathed in deeply and let out a deep breath, seeing his breath form.

After an hour, Draco went back into the house to see Jade sitting on the sofa, reading a book. She looked up at Draco and went back into her book. She wore his scarf, her knees drawn up looking incredibly comfortable. The fire that she started crackled cheerily warming the entire room. Without another word, Draco walked back to his room and went to take a shower.


	17. Christmas Trees

The next day, Jade sat with her children discussing about a Christmas tree.

"A tree! A tree! Finally! Christmas is only a few days away!" Jenita said excitedly.

"Can I pick the tree?" little Draco asked.

"You pick out ugly things. I'll pick the tree." Jenita said.

"You're ugly." Little Draco retorted.

"All right, break it up you two. If you both argue this way I'll never bring a tree in. You both just sit here and watch television. I'll get the Christmas tree." Jade said getting up. Jade dressed warmly for the occasion. It was one of her favorite parts of this holiday, to chop down a Christmas tree and decorate it at home. She always bought a decent sized tree every year and the children would love it. She pulled on a hat and wrapped her scarf tightly around her.

Jade walked out of her room, wearing gloves, bumping into Neville. "I'm sorry." Jade said flatly, walking away.

"It's all right." He said seeing her leave.

"No mischief!" Jade warned the children who nodded.

"Bye Mummy!" they said as Jade closed the door behind her.

"Bye sweethearts" Jade answered. The door closed and Jade walked down the steps and to the backyard to fetch her axe to chop down a Christmas tree.

"Where is she going?" Draco asked looking out of the window.

"To get our Christmas tree." Little Draco answered.

"All by herself?" Draco asked seeing little Draco nod and Jenita glare at him. She was definitely a carbon copy of her mother.

* * *

Jade lifted the axe over her shoulder, pulling on a sled and making her way towards the trees. She looked around trying to find a tree that wasn't too tall and wasn't too short. She walked around for a lengthy bit, nit-picking each and every single one of them. She found the perfect one after 20 minutes. It was going to fit perfectly well in her living room and not only that, it smelled fresh, the texture was great and it looked like it was going to last for a very long time. Jade looked around to see if anyone was looking. She couldn't risk getting caught performing magic in front of a muggle.

Last year, when she was hunting for a Christmas tree, she used her wand to detach the tree and Heath bumped into her. He noticed that she had no axe and asked probably a million times how in the world she did it.

"Do you need help?" someone asked making Jade jump. She turned around to see Neville standing there, his cloak wrapped around him and his head still bandaged.

"Why are you here?" Jade asked going back to the tree.

"I wanted to help." Draco said seeing her pick up the axe.

"I don't need any thank you. I'm perfectly fine the way I am." Jade said.

"Typical you." Draco said out loud, seeing her turn to him.

"What did you say?" Jade asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Nothing." Draco said taking the axe from her hands.

"What are you doing? You're hurt." Jade said seeing him shake his head.

"I haven't done anything productive in the last few days. I can't be on bed rest forever. I've never been on bed rest for more than 2 hours." Draco said.

"Why?" Jade asked seeing him turn the axe in his hands.

He paused wondering how he was going to answer the question. Instead he shrugged. "Probably the women I've been with cant seem to stand me." He joked, smiling a bit.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jade asked crossing her arms.

"You shouldn't be. I really am an arse." He said swinging the axe lightly. "I shouldn't have said what I said the other day. It was wrong. He's just a child and being an adult, I should have not acted that way. You've been kind enough to still have me here and heal me…but I've been disrespectful and rude. If I offended you or your child, I'm sorry. I really am. I just don't know how to deal with children." He said seeing the solemn look on her face.

Jade knew he was genuinely sorry. It was pleasant to actually see this side of him. It was pleasant to see that he actually had a heart.

"It's all right." Jade said seeing him give her a small and incomplete smile.

She knew he was sorry, but there was something that was bothering him. This was just a minor conflict so it wouldn't worry him or anyone to the edge of death, there was something else. His eyes were slightly red and looked worn. Jade had seen Aurors and soldiers before and noted how they all looked right after a great war or battle. This was the way Jade could describe how he looked.

Draco wanted to do nothing more than to embrace her. 5 years without her turned him helpless and broken. He was fed up with life. Because of her he fully devoted himself to the Dark Side and tried to forget about her as much as he could. He cursed her, wishing that he had never met her. Every single day, anything at all reminded him of her and the regret of leaving her alone and in an unfamiliar world killed him all the same. These past couple of days, Draco tried fighting off his emotions, trying to remain cold but seeing his own children and her right in front of his eyes was so overwhelming, Draco was tired of it. He knew he could change his world and be happy with them, but the fear that Voldemort would one day burst through their doors, killing his loved ones one by one was a thought that was too much to bear.

They were both silent. Jade in her own thoughts and Draco looking around, not trying to meet her eyes.

"Where are you from?" Jade asked seeing him look up.

"Wiltshire." Draco responded.

"Oh." Jade said softly. "Do you have family there?" Jade asked seeing him shake his head. "A wife? Children?" Jade asked.

He looked up, looking as if he was struggling with the answer.

"I don't have a wife." Draco answered.

Silence had quickly swooped in and they stood there, watching each other.

"Well I guess we better chop this tree down before we freeze to death." Draco said seeing Jade nod.

He picked up the axe and swung it hard. Hitting the thin handle on the tree caused the snow from the crown to fall on Draco's head. Jade burst into giggles and helped him brush the snow off. Draco grinned and patted the snow off seeing her smile. He remembered the first thing he was attracted to; the way she smiled.

She had caught his attention by laughing because he forgot how to do that himself. Everything she was, Draco was not and that's what got him to always bring himself closer to her, because she was so genuine. Now that she directly looked into his eyes and smiled, it lit up his heart again. A feeling, that came back after so many long years.

"My nose is starting to fall off. Let's go inside and I'll make some hot chocolate." Jade said nodding her head towards the house. She bent down and quickly whispered a spell that sliced the handle of the tree. Draco nodded and helped her take the tree into the house.


	18. Reading Palms

"Mummy! You bought the tree!" little Draco yelled jumping up and down.

"Careful! Sit down!" Jade said taking off her gloves as Draco carried the tree in.

"Wow…you're like superman." Little Draco said looking at Draco who smiled at him.

"It's only a-"

"I don't use spells around them." Jade said quickly.

"Why not? Shouldn't they know what they are?" he asked setting the tree down and closing the door.

"They know a bit. I just never perform spells in front of them. Less risky ones would be making potions or just them knowing about a witch and a wizard. That's all, but they are aware that they're different. We live in a muggle neighborhood. Usually we would grow up in a neighborhood where there would be wizards and witches but here everyone's muggle except for us." Jade said taking off her cloak and hanging it on the rack.

"So why do you live here?" Draco asked. Jade sighed deeply.

"Magic scares me. Besides we have the world's darkest wizard still alive and killing. I've lost too much in the magical world; I wouldn't want to risk the two people I love most." Jade said feeling her eyes mist. She felt her throat tighten and swallowed. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back." Jade said leaving.

He frowned knowing that it was his fault for her pain. He walked towards the sofa and sat down next to Jenita who jumped up and ran away from him. Little Draco shifted next to Draco and looked at him, giving him a smile. Draco tried smiling back and patted little Draco's head.

"Do you like watching cartoons?" little Draco asked looking up at Draco who looked at the television.

"I don't to tell you the truth." He said seeing little Draco gasp and then sigh and nod.

"Oh…because you're a grown up. Mummy doesn't watch cartoons either." Little Draco said.

Jade came back with hot chocolate and brought along Jenita who was still angry at Draco for the incident he created the other day. She softened as they started talking and joking.

"My friend Samantha always read my palms. It's so much fun reading palms, especially when you know which lines mean what." Jade said seeing little Draco and Jenita stick their palms in her face.

"Read mine!" they shouted together.

"I was here first!" Jenita said pushing little Draco away who pushed her back, looking as if he was going to cry.

"Doesn't matter! You stink!" little Draco yelled.

"You know who you'll get married to? Bloody Mary and her stupid doll that she makes you kiss on the butt!" Jenita said going to leave. Draco blocked her from leaving and pulled her back, settling her on his lap.

"That's not true!" little Draco said hysterically, starting to cry. "Mummy tell her to stop! I don't want to get married to Mary!" he cried seeing Jade shake her head and hug him close and rock him back and forth.

"No you won't sweetheart. Here, let's see. Your hand says that you'll marry-"

"Mary?!" little Draco shrieked.

"No not Mary! You'll marry someone beautiful…like Sleeping Beauty, who you'll wake up with a kiss because you are her Prince Charming." Jade said seeing him grin bashfully.

"She's so pretty." He guffawed.

Draco couldn't help but stifle his laugh, seeing his son crushing on a muggle princess. He found his children endearing. Both had completely different personalities and tastes. Jenita sat on his lap; crossed arms and shaking her head, watching her brother listen to Jade about his future.

"You'll live a long life and you'll live in a castle, far away with lots and lots of chocolate milk." Jade said seeing little Draco gasp.

"A pool of chocolate milk?" he asked and Jade nodded. "I'll have the best life ever!" he said hugging his mother.

"It's my turn." Jenita said holding out her hands. Jade peered down and little Draco commented on how short, horrible and stupid her life would be, causing Jenita to go on a rage and almost kill her brother. Jade and Draco both refereed the fight and eventually got them to calm down again.

"Read Neville's hand Mummy." Jenita said placing Draco's hand on Jade's lap.

Draco lifted his hand and Jade smiled, taking his hand. Cold but so thin, smooth and strong. His fingers were long and beautiful, looking so elegant but masculine. His hands texture and odd familiarity reminded her of someone. 

_"We can never get back the things we lose, we can only replace them."_

Jade immediately dropped his hand and stared at them, wide eyed as if it was a dead rat. She was incredibly frightened at the flashback that took her 5 years ago.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked looking at Jade curiously.

"I-"

"What happened?" little Draco asked.

Jade looked up from Draco's hand and looked at the three who were watching her questioningly. "I-I thought I saw something." Jade said shaking her head. "Excuse me." Jade said getting up and walking away. She ran a hand over her face and hair, wondering why this had happened. Thinking she was probably over-stressed and missed Draco too much these days.

* * *

Draco helped Jade set the Christmas tree and Jade promised that she would decorate with the children in the morning.

"I'm very sleepy." Jenita said resting her head on Jade's chest. Jade stroked her hair and kissed her, seeing Jenita close her eyes. Jade looked up to see Draco looking at her and he gave her a short smile, looking away. He flipped through a magazine as Jade gathered Jenita in her arms.

"Draco!" Jade called.

"What?" Draco asked looking up at Jade who moved her eyes to him. She slightly fringed her eyebrows as if she was starting to study him.

"Yes Mummy?" little Draco appeared next to Draco who looked up at his son.

"Draco get ready for bed. Did you clean your room? Remember Neville's going to be sleeping there." Jade said.

"Neville can I please stay with you tonight? I want to sleep with Neville!" little Draco said jumping up and down.

"Draco." Jade warned.

"Jade."

Jade snapped her head towards Neville and felt the terror start to rise again when she first touched his hand. The way he had said her name, it rolled out of his tongue so easily and casually…just like Draco.

"I don't mind him spending the room with me. I want him to stay with me; it gets awfully lonely in there." He said.

Jade couldn't respond, instead, stared at him blankly. She didn't listen to him, only pondered on the way he said her name. She ignored little Draco's pleads and his own resolution.

"It means a yes! Come on Neville!" little Draco said getting Draco to get up and walk towards their room.

"Why does it feel like I've met you before?" Jade asked softly, making him stop.

Draco turned around, staring at her intensely, hoping that he wouldn't give himself away. She was truly on to him.

"We're always deceived by our senses. What we see isn't necessarily what the object really is. We believe we have met someone before when in reality we never have." Draco said turning and leaving.

Draco spent the night talking to his son and learning more things about him. Little Draco jumped on to Draco's bed and spoke to him until he started to feel sleepy by the soft pats from Draco.

"I never had a Daddy. Mummy always told me we didn't need one and the one we had loved us very much but lived in another world. If my Daddy lives in another world, then does that mean Mary's Mummy lives there too? She only has a Daddy and I only have a Mummy but the other kids have both. Does this mean you'll be my Daddy?" little Draco asked, his eyes wide with excitement and hope.

Draco didn't know what to tell him. He didn't deserve to be a part in his son or daughters life. He had left them in their mother's womb and coincidentally wounded up on their doorstep. It was a tough question for Draco. He brought his son closer to his chest and dug his face into his curly blonde hair and cried silently the whole night from the unbearable war that had been boiling in his heart for the past couple of years.


	19. Ornaments

In the morning, Draco woke up early. He watched his son sleep soundly, his lips slightly apart, clutching on to his toy dragon tightly. Draco ran a hand through his hair and kissed his face, feeling overwhelmed just by looking at him. He quietly slipped out of bed and freshened up before leaving the room. Draco walked into the living room and saw Jade already busy, making breakfast.

"Good morning." Draco said seeing Jade turn around and smile at him.

"Good morning Neville." She said cracking eggs into the batter. He sat on a stool and watched her make breakfast.

After Jade woke up, she checked on Neville and Draco and saw the two sleeping on the same bed and Neville, clutching on to Draco so protectively. It had made her morning and she couldn't help but feel so happy and giddy today. She glanced towards him and saw him scratch the small beard that was forming on his face. He looked much more relaxed and younger. The bags underneath his eyes weren't there; instead, today he was glowing.

"You look different today." Jade commented. Draco took his eyes off of the stove and looked at her and grinned.

"I feel different. I think it's the beard." He said thoughtfully scratching it again.

"I have razors if you want." Jade chuckled.

"Ah you grow beards as well?" Draco asked and Jade giggled.

"My legs do, in case you wonder." Jade said pouring the batter on the waffle iron. She patted her hands and the radio caught her eye. She turned to Draco and pointed at it. "Do you know what this is?" Jade asked seeing him shake his head. "It's a muggle radio. You know, our Wizard wireless, but for muggles." Jade said turning it on. "This house has been too quiet…need to spruce things up with some music." Jade said finding a station.

Draco recognized the tune. He hated to admit it, but he secretly loved Frank Sinatra's songs. 

_"__Some day, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you...and the way you look tonight."_ Jade sang softly. She tilted her head back and smiled thinking of Draco. She went to sing the next verse. "Yes you're-" 

_"Lovely. With your smile so warm. And your cheek so soft. There is nothing for me but to love you…and the way you look tonight." _ Draco sang, tapping his foot. He got up and offered his hand which Jade gladly took. 

_"With each word your tenderness grows, tearing my fear apart..."_he sang seeing her smile brightly. 

_"And that laugh that wrinkles your nose, it touches my foolish heart."_ Jade sang back as he spun her lightly. They danced together, as the song sung for them. 

_Lovely ...never, ever change. Keep that breathless charm. Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you ... Just the way you look tonight."_ The radio sang.

Jade's smile fell along with Draco's as they started to stare at each other, still holding on to one another as the song still played. She felt as if she had been in this moment before. Draco leaned in, close to her lips as Jade closed her eyes, feeling his hot breath near her lips. She started feeling herself sink back into that same night in Halloween. 

_"You look beautiful tonight." _

_"And you look the same as always for me." _

Jade jerked away from him, feeling sparks running through her body.

"What's-" Draco started.

"I don't know. I don't know. I-"

"What's burning?" Jenita asked walking in, rubbing her eye. Jade quickly turned to the waffle iron and turned it off, still spooked about what had just happened. She felt herself come to a cold sweat and her heart raced a thousand miles per hour.

After everyone had breakfast, Jade went to the backyard of her storage room to gather up Christmas lights and decorations for the tree. There were three boxes of things for decorations and lighting. Worried that she couldn't use any magic to put up the lights in her house.

"How am I going to do this?" Jade asked looking around.

"Why don't you act as if you're working on the lights? I'll make them go up." Draco told her. She bit her lip and looked skeptical. "Trust me. Take this." He said giving her one end of the miniature lights.

"All right." Jade said stepping on the ladder.

Draco stood next to Jenita and little Draco who attempted to make a snow wizard. Draco slipped his wand out and started to put up the lights with magic, careful that no one was watching. In about 5 minutes, the lighting was up and they all left inside to decorate the Christmas tree. The whole day was exhausting. The children were extra hyper, seeing that they had to get the Christmas decorations done.

"Some of the ornaments are broken." Draco said peering into the box.

Jade frowned and looked into it. "All of the ornaments were broken. This is frustrating." Jade said shaking her head.

"That means we have to go shopping! I saved up so much money!" Jenita said jumping up and running to get ready before her mother said no. Little Draco took this cue to run after Jenita and get ready so he could easily get his mother to agree to shop. He left, quickly getting ready with his sister. Jade turned to Draco and gave him a look.

"And this means if I say no, they'll have a fit because they dressed up for nothing." Jade said seeing Draco laugh.

"Well we're ready! Come on you two, get ready. We don't have all day now." Jenita bossed, nudging Draco to get up.

"Hm…I don't think I want to go. I don't think we should go today. We don't need ornaments." Draco teased seeing Jenita's lower lip tremble and her mouth twisting into a frown. Her eyes welled up in tears and Draco quickly apologized, reassuring her that they were going to get ready for ornaments. She quietly sobbed, putting her gloved hands on her face.

Draco picked her up and consoled her, feeling as if he had been let down as well. He didn't want to see his little girl cry because of him and when he did see it, he couldn't help but feel horrible. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, still sniffing.

Seeing this caught Jade's heart. It was the cutest and most touching moment after she had seen the way Neville had slept with Draco in his arms. She pictured her Draco interacting with the children like this if he were alive. Sometimes she would think that Neville in a way was Draco, but it couldn't possibly be so…or was it?

"Mummy are we going?" little Draco asked tugging on her hand. Jade looked down and nodded.

"I'll go ahead and change." Jade said. With that, she left.

* * *

Jade and Draco walked side by side together as the children walked in front of them, kicking the snow. They were silent as they walked, listening to the children's occasional conversations.

"I never imagined they would be this beautiful." Draco said.

Jade turned towards him and gave him a puzzling look. "What are you talking about?" Jade asked.

"Oh…no I mean. Your children; they're beautiful." He said seeing her smile.

"They look nothing like me. I suppose they look like their father." Jade said seeing little Draco and Jenita wave at other children who were building snow forts.

"You suppose they look like their father?" Draco asked, wanting to know if she had the slightest knowledge of how she thought he would look like to her.

"I was blind when I met their father. Do you know about Hogwarts?" Jade asked seeing him nod, not meeting her eyes.

"We both started out together as Professors there. He was strange." Jade said shaking her head.

"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked curiously.

She shrugged shaking her head. "I couldn't quite understand his character. He was so complicated and tough to penetrate. Obviously I never went to Hogwarts just to meet someone but there was something about him that I couldn't take myself away from. He was rude and obnoxious sometimes and then there was a side that was sweet and sensible. He'd do something really sweet and charming and then just disappear, as if he wanted to avoid me. This happened for a while until I guess he really knew that we both couldn't ignore what we had. The strange thing about this world is that happiness is only a temporary vacation in this world of sorrow. With one hand you receive and the other you lose." Jade said her voice shaking.

Draco also felt himself coming to tears as well but he clenched his jaw and blinked, commanding himself not to fall weak in front of her.

"The day Hogwarts was attacked was when I lost him forever. I lost the two people I loved that day. I called one of my only friends, Samantha to see me because I was going to get my eyes healed. Draco was with me. As soon as I started to recover, the Death Eaters had already snaked into Hogwarts and Draco had to leave to protect the school. On that day, I felt that having my sight back was a curse, because the only thing I could see was people dying in front of me. I was chased by Death Eaters but escaped luckily. One of the famous wizards, Albus Dumbledore had fallen to his death, right before my very eyes, but right after that two Death Eaters walked down the stairs, killed another teacher that was with me and stunned me. To this day, I still never understood why they never killed me when they had just finished throwing Dumbledore off the Tower." Jade said.

She looked towards Draco who looked pale with fear and remorse. "I'm sorry if I-"

"You haven't done anything wrong. Those Death Eaters did the right thing keeping you alive. If you weren't kept alive, you would have never brought these children alive…and I certainly would have never lived." He said meaning it.

"What do you-"

"Because of you, I'm alive today. If it weren't for you, I would have died on those steps." He said. He looked away from the mixed emotions that swirled on her face. She was on the verge of tears, yet there was a small smile there, bringing him hope and inspiration that there was always a brighter future.

"I'm sure you would have survived even if I wasn't there. You're a good man, good people-"

Draco laughed coldly and shook his head at her naiveté. "Don't be fooled by people because people are cruel and ugly. I'm not a good man and never will be. I should have died as soon as I was born." Draco spat.

Her heart dropped hearing him say, _"People are cruel and ugly."_ How could he think that? What made him say it? Jade reached out and touched his hand. "I _know_ you're a good man Neville. I don't know you well enough but from the past couple of days, I see a good man in there. I really do." Jade said softly.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling lighter and better than he had before.

"We are _here_! Finally!" little Draco said opening the door. Jenita ran inside and Jade let go of Draco's hand. She jerked her head towards the shop and Draco followed her in.

They shopped for ornaments and looked around the store, buying for food and products.

"Your razors." Jade waved to Draco who grinned.

"I'm sorry I'm unable to repay-"

"Please no more! My ears can't stand anymore unnecessary apologies!" Jade said covering her ears. They laughed and joked as they shopped, occasionally coaxing Jenita and little Draco not to take the things they didn't need.

"Honey you don't need shoe polish." Jade said taking the shoe polish from little Draco's hand and putting it back on the shelf.

"But Mummy! Ken needs to shine his shoes to impress Barbie!" little Draco protested.

"Well then Ken needs to buy his own shoe polish." Jade said taking the mini vanity set from Jenita's hand.

"This isn't for Barbie! It's for me!" Jenita said trying to take back the vanity set.

"Jenita you're only 5! You don't need makeup!" Jade said getting frustrated.

Jenita turned to Neville and leaned on his leg, asking him to persuade her Mummy to buy the set for her.

"Honey I wish I had the money or I would have bought it for you." he said picking her up. He was fully healed and felt much stronger, picking up his daughter. He loved it when his kids hugged him while he carried them around.

Two old women passed by and cooed at Jenita and little Draco.

"Aren't they adorable? The little boy looks so much like his father, but he's got his mother's eyes." One of them pointed out. Little Draco smiled cheekily seeing the other woman turn to Jenita and Draco. "Oh you two look exactly alike, though she's also got her mother's eyes and hair. You both have very beautiful children." The woman said to Jade and Draco who reddened in embarrassment.

When they left, Jenita gasped and turned to Draco. "You're my Daddy!" she said as if she already had gotten her Christmas present.

"You're my Daddy too?!" little Draco squealed.

Jenita wrapped her arms tightly around Draco who was baffled and looked at Jade for help. Jade who couldn't stop blushing, apologized profusely to Draco. On their way home, little Draco and Jenita held on to Draco's hands, excited that they had a father.

"I can't wait until I tell that fat pig Mary that I have a Mummy and a Daddy! She'll start crying!" he said jumping up and down.

"I know! I know! I can't wait until I go back to school and tell all of my friends! This is the best Christmas ever!" Jenita said looking at her mother who looked incredibly uncomfortable. Jade opened the door to the house and the children ran in, as happy as ever. She set everything on the table and took off her cloak and hung it on the rack. She turned around seeing Neville hanging his cloak as well.

"Listen-"

"No. You listen. Kids will be kids. You can't ruin Christmas for them, I don't mind anyways." He said. He went to place a hand on her shoulder but pulled back, thinking it was best not to touch her. These days he couldn't help just watching her, wishing he would have the freedom and right to touch her again. He had been without her for so long and just seeing her walking around in front of him, looking better than before drove him mad. He had been in denial for so long but he couldn't lie anymore, especially not when she was right there. He loved her madly. It had been on the tip of his tongue and every time he spoke to her, he felt as if he was going to slip and tell her how much he loved her but didn't. Thinking that Christmas was the perfect day to tell her, he kept his mouth shut and hoped for the best.


	20. Truths and Lies and Something In Between

The ornaments were set up and the house was cleaned. Christmas was only a week away but for some reason, this Christmas felt much more different than the previous ones Jade had. Every Christmas Jade felt incomplete, but this time it felt as if everything was where it should be.

"Here's your mug." Jade said handing hot chocolate to a clean shaven Draco Malfoy.

"Thank you." he said receiving the steaming cup. They sat on the sofa, watching television as the children slept.

"Ough, finally some peace and quiet. I've been so exhausted running around, all I need is sleep." She said flipping the channels.

"Every Christmas is this way?" Draco asked sipping from the cup as Jade nodded.

"Pretty much the same but the kids wouldn't help. I remember my first Christmas with them. It was a disaster. No tree, just this big old house." Jade said placing the remote on the table.

Draco didn't say anything except watch television, wondering how it would have been if he had spent his first Christmas with her and the newborn twins.

"How about you?" Jade asked seeing him shrug.

"I don't usually celebrate Christmas like this." He said.

"Well I'm alone with my two kids, you must have-"

"No one. It's depressing." He joked smiling at her.

The lights and television went off, leaving the two in pitch black darkness.

"Ah…how nice to see the darkness again." Jade said getting up. "The power went out again. This happens from time to time, it'll come back. Until then, I have to light the fireplace." Jade said taking out her wand. She bumped into Neville and apologized. Feeling his hand wrap around her waist, he brought her closer. Jade widened her eyes and felt alarmed having him touching her, but his touch was so oddly familiar. It was the same touch that she had been dreaming about every day…for the past 5 years. She closed her eyes feeling his hands touch hers, weaving them together.

"We can never get back the things we lose, we can only replace them…isn't that what you remember?" Draco asked softly.

Jade opened her eyes and shook herself off him, stumbling away from him. She felt as if she had been punched in the stomach. Something she had least expected, something she didnt expect at _all_ came slapping her across the face. This couldn't be true at all. This was utterly absurd.

"How can you know all this? Draco used to tell me that. _My _Draco used to tell me that! H-He's dead." Jade asked hoarsely, her throat dry, feeling her body starting to shake. She heard him walk towards her and take her arms.

"I'm yours. I'm your Draco and I'm not dead Jade." He said trying to convince her but she kept moving away from him. "Jade…what are you scared of?" he asked holding her close.

She felt herself come to tears, confronting the doubts that had been swirling ever since he arrived in her home. She shook in his arms and placed a hand on his face. She ran her fingers down his face, taking in every detail of his face. She recognized him but felt sick to her stomach. He was supposed to be dead but here he was, in her sights the whole time. It seemed too good to be true. She ran her hands through his hair; it was much shorter than the longer length in Hogwarts. She felt through him as he kissed her gently, touching her as softly as he could.

"Draco." Jade croaked, feeling her throat tighten.

"It's me." He said kissing her again.

The lights came back on and Jade opened her eyes, properly seeing the man she held in her heart for 5 years.

"Why did you leave me like this Draco? Why did you leave me all alone?" Jade asked as he held her face in his hands.

"It doesn't matter Jade, I'm here now and I won't go back. I'll never leave you again." He said as she shook her head.

"You'll leave me. I know you will. Why can't you just tell me the truth Draco? I know it's something big because it took you 5 years to come back to me. You came back bloodied up, nearly dead!" Jade cried. She turned away and angrily wiped her tears, feeling overwhelmed with her own grief. "My children grew up without a father…for 5 years. You made them wait for 5 years? You left me alone, fine but your own children?" Jade asked.

"I never knew you were pregnant to begin with Jade! If I knew I would have-"

"Don't lie to me." Jade hissed.

Draco felt his skin crawl in anger. "What do you want from me Jade?" he asked hotly.

"An explanation." Jade answered.

Draco took in a deep breath and sat down. "I worked as an Auror in the Ministry of Magic." Draco lied.

"You know that there's a war going on and truthfully speaking, the night I fell onto your doorstep, there were a few Death Eaters after me. I luckily escaped them and landed here…5 years too late." He said seeing her watch him intently. "I couldn't risk your life for The Dark Lord, Jade. I couldn't let myself be caught and allow him to kill you in front of me Jade. I had to forget you…just so I could go on with this life. It's a horrible life Jade. You don't understand how it has been for me, but I'm giving everything up for you. I'll live as a muggle with you and I won't leave our family." He said holding her hands.

"You're lying...I don't believe you." Jade hissed. She had all the rights to be murderously angry with him, but for some odd reason, her heart wasn't being able to harbor any anger towards him. He was gone, leaving her with their two children, but he was right, he never knew she was pregnant in the first place. But that didn't mean he couldn't try to find her? What if he had tried to find her? The last place he would look would be in a muggle neighborhood. She felt her head spin and she looked at him knowing that she had seen him as her Draco before he had told her. She wasn't feeling as surprised as she was supposed to.

Jade wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, feeling him kiss back feverishly. His hands traveled down to her thighs, feeling her jump, wrapping her legs around his waist. Their hearts pounded against each other, desperately seeking to unite as one, once again. They both missed this. The way their bodies felt against each other, the familiar structure and touch as their skin touched, setting fire wherever they touched.

* * *

In the morning, Jade woke up seeing Draco sleeping next to her, curled up and his arm wrapped around her protectively. She smiled and ran a hand through his hair, feeling him dig his face closer and hold her tighter. They lied on the sofa bed, in the basement. Jade looked out of the window seeing two dark sparrows hopping and flying around the bright snow. The sun shined pouring light into the warm basement, on Jade and Draco. Jade heard two small people come down the stairs and saw little Draco and Jenita spot her on the sofa bed with Draco.

"We couldn't find you. We thought you left us." Jenita said crawling into the middle with little Draco.

"Why would we do that?" Jade asked seeing Draco wake up, pleasantly surprised that his children came to wish him a good morning.

"Good morning Daddy." Jenita and little Draco chorused.

"Good morning." Draco said pulling both of them close. He tickled them lightly and grinned seeing them squirm and squeal, trying hard not to be tickled. Draco looked up and saw Jade smiling at them, loving that they had finally bonded. "I've never slept this well in years." Draco said as the children laid their heads on his chest.

"Now you have a lifetime of sleep ahead of you…unless you don't plan to leave this time." Jade said seeing him shake his head and give her a small smile.

"I'm not leaving my family." He said softly.

"Daddy what are you getting me this Christmas?" Jenita asked, her chin on her father's chest, looking up with her large brown eyes.

"Whatever you want sweetie." He said playing with her arms. Little Draco sat up and engaged in a conversation with his father as well, speaking about the new collection of army toys that just came out. They spent their morning in bed, talking until the afternoon where they got out of bed to see what else the day had in store for them.


	21. Potty Mouth

It was the first time of their relationship that Draco and Jade spent with their children. No one felt uncomfortable or restricted from expressing their affection to the other. The most interesting fact about their relationship to their children was how clueless Draco was about children, typically dealing with his very own. Jenita and little Draco happened to have the biggest fight with each other that almost resulted in hair pulling and shin kicking.

Jade stood back and found it humorous to see Draco pry one off, setting them down and pry them off again when they found a way to run towards each other. He tried to tell them to stop but they wouldn't listen, instead launch themselves on each other, screaming madly. Jade ran towards them and successfully got them to stop with a good amount of anger and scolding.

"You've really got to be tough with them or else they will walk all over you." Jade said rubbing Draco's neck. He grimaced and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I can't seem to get myself yelling at them." He said as Jade giggled.

"What, you forgot when you almost ripped their heads off when they bugged you about a snow wizard?" Jade asked.

"Please don't remind me." He begged. They had lunch and took a stroll outside, around the neighborhood.

"I work as a teacher where Draco and Jenita go to school." Jade said walking next to Draco, holding his hand.

"They don't find it embarrassing?" Draco asked seeing little Draco and Jenita fall to make snow angels. "Get up! You'll catch your cold!" Draco said none too convincingly.

"It's funny actually-"

"Jade?" a voice asked.

Draco and Jade turned around to Heath and his daughter Mary who looked delighted to see little Draco. Unfortunately, for little Draco it wasn't the same case.

"Oh fuck no!" little Draco swore seeing her.

Jenita and Mary gasped sharply at little Draco's choice of words. Jade turned around furiously and narrowed her eyes at little Draco, who knew was dead meat.

"You'll be so sorry about this Draco Malfoy." Jade growled at the terrified boy. "You're going to wish you had never been born." Jade said going to grab him but Draco blocked her way.

"Jade calm down." He said seeing her trying to make a beeline towards their son.

"Draco don't stop me. You _heard_ what he said just now!" Jade said seeing him nod.

"I did but can't it wait until we go back home? It's not a good idea to be spanking him in broad daylight in front of witnesses." Draco said in a tone where little Draco knew that his father wasn't completely defending him and that he was still in serious trouble.

Jade calmed down and turned around still livid. "I'm so sorry about that Heath. I really do apologize if my son has offended you or Mary. Oh goodness this is embarrassing." Jade said, still in shock.

Heath stood there, looking at Draco bitterly. "It's not your fault. You should really filter the people that you have in your children's lives. You never know what kind of filth they'll spread." He said eyeing Draco with distaste.

She sensed Draco's anger and before he went to respond she grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I don't believe that anything is wrong with the people in my children's lives. They have a wonderful father. Now if you will excuse us." Jade said going to leave with Draco but Heath stopped them again.

"He's already the father now? Jade, it's only been a week since you've known him!" Heath said in disbelief.

"Heath. I've known him before…longer. He's the father of my two children. This is Draco Malfoy." Jade said. Heath gaped at her and Jade gave a small wave, leaving with Jenita, little Draco and her Draco.

When Jade got home, she immediately took her cloak off and grabbed little Draco to the bathroom.

"And you _stand_ like this until I feel that you're really sorry for what you said!" Jade yelled.

Little Draco stood there with a bar of soap in his mouth, tears streaming down his face.

"Jade don't do that to him." Draco said going to save little Draco but Jade pulled him back.

"He needs to learn his lesson! You leave before I make you stand there with him." Jade warned. Draco put his both hands up as if he surrendered and walked out of the bathroom.


	22. A Second Chance

The next couple of days passed peacefully. Little Draco learned his lesson and swore that he would never swear again for the life of him. Jenita was extra supportive to her brother, helping him around and cheering him up, knowing he had passed a very hard time in his life. It was Christmas morning and the children made a head dive for the small stack of presents that were there for them.

"Who gave me this?" Jenita asked marveling at the golden Mary Jane's.

"Do you remember Uncle Harry? Aunt Ginny? Harry Potter?" Jade asked seeing the children shake their heads.

"Did he also give me this?" little Draco asked holding up a miniature broom and snitch.

"Seems so." Jade said opening her present from Harry and Ginny. She held up a gift basket filled with sweets and surprises that she'd get into later. She opened the rest of her presents from her neighbors and got up to make breakfast.

Draco walked into the living room and saw Jenita and little Draco still looking at their presents.

"Daddy! Look! Presents from Santa!" little Draco said pointing to the opened presents.

Draco saw only one wrapped box that had his name on it. He opened it and took out a framed photograph of him and Jade, smiling and talking to each other, at the Halloween Ball in Hogwarts, 5 years ago. He almost dropped his mouth wondering how in the world she had gotten this picture.

"Jade. Where did you get this picture?" Draco asked from the living room. Jade peeked her head from the kitchen and smiled.

"Samantha took this picture without telling me. It was stashed in a box in the attic and I had found it just yesterday when I was cleaning the attic out. I had never seen this picture and thought you might have liked it." Jade said shrugging.

"I love it." Draco said looking at the picture, recalling how confused and torn he was that day.

After breakfast, due to the children's insistence, they stepped out into the snow, watching the neighborhood kids running around, playing with each other. Draco sat on the porch by himself as Jade left to fetch a scarf for little Draco who ran out. He spotted a few white flowers, their heads hanging but still fresh. They grew from the snow and looked so beautiful. He bent over and pulled out a flower with a long stem.

"Draco!" Jade called walking out of the door.

"Yes Mummy!" little Draco said looking up.

Jade motioned for him to come to her. Little Draco ran up the front steps and let his mother wrap the scarf around his neck and zip up his jacket. Jade patted his chest and little Draco sped off, back to his friends for the snow fight. Jade gave a small sigh and sat next to Draco, who seemed to be busy with the flower he had picked out.

"What are you doing?" Jade asked.

"Trying to tie this thing into something." Draco mumbled not letting his eyes leave the flower. Jade raised her eyebrows and didn't comment further on it, letting him do what he wanted.

"This is the best Christmas I ever had by far." Jade said watching Jenita and her friends get hit by the boys with snowballs.

"Same here. Would you like to spend every Christmas this way for the rest of our lives?" Draco asked looking up.

Jade took his hand and gave him a suspicious look. "Are you free for the rest of your life?" Jade joked.

Draco smiled and took her hand close, slipping in the ring he made with the snow flower.

"What are you suggesting?" Jade asked, pleasantly surprised by this small notion.

"I'm suggesting we get married because I believe I will not love another woman as much as I love you. I also believe that this is where I should be; with you and our children." He said kissing her hands. He tugged her to get up and sit on his lap and kissed her softly. "I love you. I really do mean it. I've never spoke so truthfully in my life, believe me." He said kissing her again.

"I love you too." Jade responded feeling her insides flutter. This was the life that Jade dreamed of. This is what she wanted. They sat, wrapped around each other's arms and planned what they wanted for the wedding.

* * *

Draco had scoped the muggle area to find a decent job to earn his income for his family. Ever since he was a part of the Dark Lord, his entire property and money was taken away by the Dark Lord himself. Draco found success at a bookshop and found that the pay was decent for a comfortable job. He told Jade that he would be starting in a week and it would be just in time for a spring wedding once they had saved up.

When Draco was gone for work, Jade started to feel odd about herself. She had missed a period and started to feel extremely queasy. She was having unprotected sex with Draco, bringing suspicion that she was pregnant. She didn't understand why neither of them bothered to use the contraceptive charm; it only took 2 bloody seconds! She grabbed the pregnancy test and ran into the bathroom. A few pregnancy tests later, Jade found herself looking at the positives in all of the sticks.

She was thrilled to have another child but didn't think that this was good timing. She thought of ways to tell Draco but found herself feeling incredibly nervous telling him. She rehearsed how she would tell him but decided to wait for the right time to tell him before he started noticing.


	23. Wanted

**I hope no one will hate me if I leave a little cliffhanger and not come back for a few weeks...I love you guys!!!! =] **

* * *

The next day, Jade got ready to go outside to pay a visit in Hogsmeade.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked seeing Jade pull her gloves on.

"I'm going to see a few people and pick up a few things. I'll be back, take care of the kids." Jade said kissing him.

Draco held on to her and smiled, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "Do you need any help?" he asked seeing her shake her head.

"No thank you. If I do, I'll owl you." Jade grinned hugging him tightly.

"I love you…come back soon." He said and Jade nodded. They both walked out of their bedroom and to the children's bedroom where they sat, doing their winter recess homework.

"Draco, Jenny, Mummy's going out to run some errands. I'll be back quickly so no mischief." Jade said seeing them walk over and kiss her cheek.

"Will Daddy go too?" Jenita asked as Draco shook his head.

"I'm staying to watch you both…so when Mummy leaves, we'll all have fun without her." Draco whispered. Jade pinched him and told him to take care of the kids. With that, Jade walked outside and apparated to Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade had lost its beauty. Even the spirit of Christmas couldn't help the town that was once the heart of Christmas in the Wizarding World. There were hardly any people walking down Hogsmeade. Jade pulled the hood over her cloak and walked a bit faster, walking out of Hogsmeade, towards the houses nearby. She walked for a good 15 minutes down a street, passing beautiful cozy homes that were still lit with Christmas lights.

Jade stopped in front of a large green house and rang the doorbell, waiting for a response. The door was opened by a red-haired woman in a deep green turtleneck, surprised to see Jade standing in her doorway.

"Jade!" she said hugging Jade tightly.

"Ginny! Happy Christmas! It's a bit late but I couldn't leave my house." Jade said walking inside the home.

"Where are the kids? Why didn't you bring Draco and Jenny?" Ginny asked taking Jade's cloak and hanging it on the rack.

"Well I came here to tell you-"

"Honey, who is it?" Harry asked walking into the living room. He smiled seeing Jade near the door way and hugged her, welcoming her to his home. "It's a great thing you came Jade. I was worried sick about you and couldn't even come down to your area to tell you." Harry said seeing Jade give him a questioning look.

"Why don't you both sit down? I'll get something for you to drink. What would you have Jade? Tea or coffee?" Ginny asked.

"Coffee would be fine thank you Ginny." Jade said seeing Ginny nod.

"Honey, the usual black coffee for you?" Ginny asked Harry who nodded.

"And two sugars love. Thanks." He said sitting down.

Jade sat down and heard two children running into the living room and saw James running towards his father with a file in hand.

"Daddy! Albus was drawing on your important paper thingy with your important quill thingy." James said.

"Did not!" the young dark haired child retorted, his emerald colored eyes, glaring at his older brother.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch my important things Albus? Thank you James." Harry said taking the file from James.

"Hello James and Albus." Jade said seeing them smile and shy away.

"Hello!" they said quickly, running off.

Harry opened the file and a piece of paper fell, sliding to Jade's feet. Jade bent down and picked the paper up, her heart dropping to see a picture of Draco on it. Her eyes shifted next to his picture with words written in black bold letters.

**Wanted: Death Eater Draco Malfoy Suspected of 2006 Hogwart's attack. Suspected Murder of Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Many More. **


	24. Samantha's Murderer

**Well I actually found access to a computer and internet! I even brought along my USB disk that contained my chapters. I thought that IF...IF i would be able to getmy hands on a computer and internet, I would promise to upload my chapters so here they are. You all really didnt think I'd leave you hanging did you? haha well here you are, the next few chapters of 'Black'!**

* * *

Jade looked up to see Harry look grim and handed him the paper.

"Jade, Draco Malfoy is alive. He hadn't died in the Hogwart's attack. I wanted to warn you earlier because-"

"Did you see him?" Jade asked feeling the blood drain from her head.

Harry reached out and touched her hand, trying to bring her attention back. "I saw him Jade. I almost caught him. Just about 2 months ago, he escaped from me and he's hiding somewhere. I don't know where he is but we'll find him Jade. He's a psychopathic cold blooded murderer and he has the Elder Wand with him. He killed a man for it Jade. I want you to promise me something. If you find him anywhere. If you see him or he attempts to meet you, you must contact me as soon as possible. This man is a threat to your children and he needs to be confined in Azkaban. This is how he looks like. Blonde hair, grey eyes, slim build. These are pictures." He said handing out pictures from Draco's profile.

Jade stared at them wide eyed, feeling horrified. She shook in fear and anger and wanted to be alone and scream. The sudden bomb that dropped had annihilated her whole life and anything that was ahead of it. Draco was alone with the two only people she cared about the most. She got up and covered her mouth, slowing down herself, trying to gain some control over this situation. Should she tell Harry? She was probably going to risk her children's lives if she suddenly walked in with Harry. Her kids were in Draco's palm. She needed to steer them away and leave Draco to Harry's mercy.

"Jade? Did he come to you?" Harry asked getting up as well.

Jade felt so anxious, she was so shaken that she could barely speak. "No." she managed to get out. "No, I haven't seen him." Jade said starting to feel sick.

"Well remember. If you do see him, please contact me. Right now, he must be hiding out somewhere, healing from his wounds. We had him Jade. He had just killed off Snape and ran off with the Elder Wand. He killed Goyle, his fellow Death Eater. And also…" Harry trailed off.

Jade turned around, wondering what else Draco must have done. Harry looked extremely uncomfortable to broach the subject and Jade instantly knew that this was going to be another one of the seven hells that was about to be unlocked.

"Also what?" Jade asked, wishing she hadn't asked.

"Samantha's death-"

"Please stop Harry. Draco wouldn't kill _her_! He knows how much she meant to me!" Jade said seeing Harry mull over her words.

"He _knows_ how much she _meant_ to you? What does that ever mean?" Harry asked suddenly curious.

Jade paled. How stupid of her to drop that ball. Out of all the things in the world, she let her words get the best of her. Damn you present past and future tenses!

"No of course not Harry. I'm just in a complete state of shock, I don't know what I'm saying! This isn't an English lesson Harry, you were telling me that Draco Malfoy killed my best friend. Draco _knew_ that Samantha was all I had. Why would he kill her and leave me all alone to myself?" Jade asked seeing Harry close his eyes and tilt his head.

"You don't understand Jade. This man doesn't have a heart. He is _cruel_. He works for the Dark Lord and will do _anything_ to clear his way-"

"I don't believe that he's killed Samantha. He could have boiled puppies for all I care but he couldn't have taken _my_ Samantha's life. He-he..he couldn't." Jade choked. This horrible and twisting feeling in her heart developed and to Jade, it was apparent that she was in obvious denial. Her gut even her heart were agreeing with Harry and as much as she tried and tried to make sense out of it, she couldn't find anything to convince them.

"We had caught three Death Eaters who witnessed Malfoy kill Samantha. I'm sorry Jade. I have their memories with them in my Pensieve." Harry said.

Jade's fists curled up and she turned to Harry, feeling extremely disappointed and betrayed by him.

"Why couldn't you _tell_ me this? Why didn't you ever tell me as soon as you found out?!" Jade asked.

"Do you honestly think I'd do that to you? Do you honestly think I'd let you live knowing that the man you loved, who fathered your two children, killed your best friend? It's against my duty as an Auror, but I have my own principles that I follow. I have my own beliefs as a human being. I didn't want to ruin the rest of your life Jade. I thought he had died and with that, I had sent everything else with him. There was no point for you to regret or mourn over someone that tragically died by the hands of someone you had loved as well. You already had to grieve over Samantha's death and Malfoy's fake death. It amazes me sometimes, how a man can be so overwhelmed with greed. He's on a mission to hand the Elder Wand to Voldemort. Jade, if he hands the Elder Wand to Voldemort, we'll be powerless. There will be no one in this world that could defeat him. Our children's futures are right now in Draco Malfoy's hands." Harry said.

Jade's mind started racing, the fear increasing with every word he spoke. It was up to Jade to stop Draco from ruining millions of lives. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she closed her eyes, crying silently.

"I know what you're going through right now Jade, but we'll all try our very best to stop him. I promise." He said.

Jade felt her stomach lurch, causing her to run to the bathroom and vomit. Ginny and Harry helped Jade clean up and walk her back to the sofa where they gave her a potion to clear the sickness.

"Thank you for everything, but I really have to go back home. I need my kids." Jade said getting up.

"Are you sure Jade? You can stay for a little longer. You look really pale." Ginny said as Jade shook her head.

"My kids. I need my kids." Jade repeated. If he could kill Samantha and leave Jade all alone to herself, Jade couldn't imagine what he would do to her kids, the only reason why she _breathed_. If anything happened to her kids, Jade would surely take her life. She quickly left without hugging or kissing any one of them.


	25. Fear

Jade apparated directly in front of her home. She didn't want to go back because she knew there was a murderer residing there. But the fact that her two children were in there with him scared the living life out of her. She slowly walked towards the house and walked up the steps, dreading to meet him. She took out her keys and unlocked the door. Jade opened the door and saw something that broke her heart.

Draco was lying on the sofa with both kids resting on his chest, watching television. Jenita and little Draco saw their mother and ran up to her and hugged her, receiving back empty hugs. Jade thanked Merlin that her children were safe and sound, not dead.

"I love you both so much." Jade said kissing them and hugging them tightly. They ran off and sat back on the sofa, watching their favorite television show. Draco got up, smiling at Jade, wanting her to murder him right there and then. How could he even look at her in the eye? He had taken away the most important element in her life and here was, greeting her ever so warmly. Harry was right…he really didn't have a heart; he was just a professional actor.

"I missed you." he said kissing her. He hugged her and Jade stood there limply feeling as if her heart was ripped up into shreds by a blender. The man she had loved so much and couldn't understand without was a traitor, a cold blooded murderer that could take her children's lives away at any given moment. Draco pulled back and frowned, moving a piece of hair away from Jade's face.

"What's wrong Jade? Are you ok?" he asked cupping her face. Jade gulped and merely nodded feeling him touch her cheeks softly. "You look terrified." He said.

Jade gave him a small smile and took his hand. "Just tired that's all. She hugged him and her smile fell. He let go and told her about his wonderful day alone with the kids. Jade tried to smile but couldn't find herself to do it.

"Mummy we're so hungry. Daddy only made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for us but there's nothing else to eat!" Jenita said tugging on Jade's pants.

Jade picked up her child and held her close as she walked into the kitchen. She placed Jenita on the counter and was aware that little Draco was with his father. She nervously peeled the onions, thinking of a way to escape with her kids. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and Draco kissed her neck.

"For some reason…I find you more irresistible than ever tonight. I don't know why." He said.

Jade squirmed and allowed him to remove her hair and kiss down her neck, trying to convince herself not to fall for him again. She fought her tears from spilling out. Every time the traitor touched her, it made her want to break down and scream for the injustice that was done to her. Why in the world did this happen to _her_? How did she get here?

"Ew…go to your room and do that." Jenita said wrinkling her nose and swinging her feet off the counter.

Jade broke off from Draco's grasp and walked towards the refrigerator. Opening it, Jade drifted off to her thoughts, staring into the bright light of the refrigerator as the cool air crept out and touched her face. She was unaware that Draco leaned against the counter, watching her suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice carefully guarded.

Jade blinked and turned to see Draco staring intently at her looking suspicious. Panic spread through her and Jade immediately wondered if he suspected what she knew. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words she was looking for to save her. Draco walked over to her and Jade flinched, horror shooting into her heart. She knew he was going to kill her now and after that, her kids.

"No!" Jade screamed, catching Draco off guard.

"What's wrong with you?!" he yelled, bewildered by her sudden outburst. "Are you all right?" he asked touching her face.

Jade started to shake, unable to calm herself down. She couldn't act for the life of her and right now, she was barely holding onto the two extra lives in her hands.

"Jade?!" Draco shook Jade in his arms and saw her give him a horrified look.

Jade had to think of something on the spot. She broke into a grin and chuckled softly, her eyebrows still bridging together from the worry. From her nervous laughter, Draco let go of her softly, but his expression intensified. Jade bubbled in laughter and collapsed on the floor, covering her face with her hands. Seeing Draco stare at her that way, Jade knew she couldn't blame him; she didn't even know what she was doing herself. Her laughter faded and she smiled at Draco, waving her hand as if this whole thing was irrelevant.

"There are no tomatoes." She said simply. She waited for Draco's response, who tried to develop one, but was too stunned to say anything at all. Jade patted the side of his arm and jerked her head toward the dining table. "I'll finish off dinner in about a few minutes." She tried to act as naturally and calmly as possible but inwardly cringed to see that Draco still eyed her oddly. She really couldn't blame him.

It took Jade an incredible amount of perseverance and determination to sit still and dine with one of the most dangerous wizards in her time. The Dark Lord was second in line to the destruction of the world because it was another man, as equally as cruel and heartless that held the most powerful wand ever made. She saw Draco give her another one of those horrified expressions and she squinted to understand why exactly he was looking at her like that. Jade looked down to see her hand violently shaking as the fork cluttered with the ceramic plate.

She instantly stopped her shaking and blushed knowing that this was going to be harder than she thought. She was actually more terrified than she thought herself to be. Before Draco opened his mouth to say something, Jenita spoke up, complaining about eating another serving of broccoli.

"I'm full Mummy!" little Draco sided with his sister.

Jade gave a curt nod and signaled the children to run straight to their room. They ran off, surprised by their mother's merciful act for sparing them to eat vegetables that day and so was Draco Malfoy. Jade quickly gathered up the plates and rushed to the kitchen to wash the plates. The stress and fear had gotten worse as the day came to a close.

She felt herself trembling as she washed the plates and tried to be careful, not to drop the plates from her hands. Her eyes blurred in tears as she washed, hoping that she could make an escape tonight. She felt his cold hand touch her forehead, causing her to jump and drop the plate from her hands. The plate broke in half and Jade whipped around to see Draco look incredibly annoyed.

"What's your problem? Are you ill?" he asked a little too harshly then he intended. For a second, Jade felt a bit offended by his use of tone but she quickly reminded herself that this wasn't her Draco that she loved…it was a servant of the Dark Lord; a Death Eater.

"Y-Yes." Jade said looking away.

"What is it?" he asked softening his tone but still threatening.

"I…I'm pregnant." Jade choked out.

This was the last thing she wanted to tell him. Somehow, it just came out. Draco's face fell and he stared, his lips parted in shock.

"Oh…_oh_! Jade! I…really? Again?" he asked seeing her nod. He smiled brightly, feeling his heart rise in his chest to think of another little Draco or Jenita…or both. He wrapped his arms around her and murmured how much he loved her; oblivious that she was crying her heart out. "I'm so sorry darling. You should have told me before! I honestly really thought something was wrong with you! I didn't know why you were so distraught, it started to scare me!" he said pulling her to see her covering her face with her hands. "It's okay Jade. We did nothing wrong. I'm so happy to have another addition. The children will love it." He said feeling Jade sob harder.


	26. The Escape

Jade stared out of the window, looking at the luminous pearly moon in the freezing dark skies. The weather was cold no doubt but there seemed to be no wind, which was a good thing for Jade. Jade turned around to see Draco sleep soundly, his face smoothed out and glowing from the moon's eerie pale light. To believe that this man was a murderer…the man who looked like an angel...Jade couldn't understand.

"Draco?" Jade asked to see if he was awake. He didn't stir.

Jade paused for a moment before slipping silently and carefully out of her bed. She needed to do this without letting herself get caught. This wasn't about her…it was about her children and for her children…Jade would give up her life. She crept out of the room and crossed the hallway into little Draco and Jenita's room to take them away. She heaved the two 5 year olds at the same time, hearing little Draco snore lightly.

It had been a while since she carried the twins together. She bent her knees and curled her hand around a bag that she had prepared with their clothes inside. She walked out, quietly and slowly, not to wake Draco up from his slumber. Walking out of the living room and towards the door, Jade heard her heart thudding wildly as she unlocked the door and twisted the knob open to get her children out of the house. Jade made it to Heath's car, who had happily given her a set of spare keys for emergencies. This was an emergency.

Jade opened the door and placed her kids inside and placed a blanket over them so they wouldn't get cold. Jade shivered in her nightgown, the only thing she had on. The snow crunched underneath her as she walked over to the driver's side. She paused for a minute, as a thought dawned on her. How could she protect her children and the rest of the people in the world if the wand was with Draco? She looked towards her house and dreaded to go back in. The small hope that arose when she had made it out had quickly been put out, knowing that she had to go back in once more and find the Elder Wand. Jade walked back into the house. It was too quiet. She made her way through her old companion; the dark.

Jade walked towards the bedroom and slipped in to see Draco still sleeping, the covers over him. Jade quickly turned around and opened the closet to see the old robes that Draco had been wearing on the night he landed on her porch. Jade slipped her hand into the pocket and felt her hand touch the smooth and lean piece of wood. She pulled it out and observed it under the moonlight. It was one of a kind.

"Give it back." A low and dangerous voice demanded.

Jade froze in her spot and her breathing had stopped.

"Give me the wand." He snarled.

Jade wrapped her hand around a briefcase of her documents that she had in the closet. She pulled it out and turned quickly, swinging wildly at Draco, who only stepped aside, making her miss.

"Who are you trying to fight?" he asked taking a step towards her.

Jade pointed her own wand in Draco's face, feeling her arm start to shake from the terror and anguish.

"You really think you can hurt me? Jade…don't do this to yourself. Look at you…you're pregnant and worrying yourself over a silly little thing." He said going to take the Elder Wand from the other hand. Jade re-shifted her focus to Draco's face and glared at him.

"A silly little thing…this silly little thing will be responsible for utter chaos, destruction and deaths of the innocent. I wouldn't mind if it was responsible for your death as well as the arse you've been kissing all this time. I'm giving this wand to Harry. Where it should belong." Jade said going to take a step back.

Draco swatted her arm that was pointed to his face with her wand as if it were a fly and took another step closer to her.

"I'm not what you think I am. I've changed Jade. I've changed for our children, I swear I have. Now if you would just give me that wa-"

"What are you planning to do with this then? If you love our children, what business do you have with this wand? Why couldn't you simply destroy it?" Jade asked quickly. Draco narrowed his eyes at her, a deep line forming on his forehead, his sign of patience starting to wear out.

"Give it to me." He said through his teeth.

"I'll tell you why. You're a Death Eater. You're a cold hearted, cold blooded murderer. You can't love anyone, anything except for the Dark Lord. You've never loved me Draco. This was something you used to your advantage…so you can heal and get back on your feet to the Dark Lord to help him kill _my_ children and everyone else's." Jade said in a hoarse voice. Tears streamed down her face but she tried to hold her composure, trying not to break down.

"Jade…how could you think that? Would I really do this to you…to our children?" he asked softly. He pressed himself lightly against her and covered his lips with hers. "I lost you once…I can't bear to lose you again. Especially when you have my children with you." he whispered against her lips, stroking her stomach lightly with his finger.

Jade's knees felt weak as he ran his hands through her hair and down to her waist…circling it like a snake. Her eyes snapped open when his hand reached for the wand she was holding tightly behind her. Jade pushed him as hard as she could and shouted a spell that blasted Draco right into the wall and fall to the floor, crumpling in pain. Jade gathered herself and ran for her life. She ran out of the living room, out of the porch and into the snow, towards the car.

Jade jumped into the car and slammed the door, fumbling to turn the keys in the ignition. Her throat had closed up on her and Jade cried as she turned the keys. The engines roared to life, deafening her sobs. Before she could pull the gear to drive, the window right next to her broke with a long hand, stopping her from driving away.

"Stop this madness! You stop right now and give me my kids and the wand!" Draco roared. His body was halfway through the window, trying to stop Jade, who tried to reach for the gear.

"Let me go Draco!" Jade screamed trying to push him off.

"You're not leaving me Jade! You are not leaving!" he shouted, reaching for the keys in the ignition. Jade pushed him hard and pulled the gear into reverse. She slammed into the gas pedal and swerved, making Draco fly off. She pressed on the brake and moved the gear into drive and sped off. Checking the rearview mirrors, Jade saw Draco run into the house and her hands shook, wondering what he was up to now. She didn't mind if he was going to rampage every memory she had and made since the last 5 years of her life.

She had the two most important people she cared about with her. Jade's foot did not leave the gas pedal for a second. She whizzed down the road, reminding herself that she needed to pay Heath back for the window. Jade drove into Harry's driveway and screeched to a stop. She pressed the horn for a few times until she saw the lights in the house turn on. Jade jumped out of the truck and stopped, to see if Draco was behind her. There was nothing but the darkness of the trees in front of her, and the silence that was interrupted by two pairs of footsteps. Harry and Ginny opened the door and saw Jade carrying her children out of the truck.

"Jade! What are you-"

"I don't have enough time to explain. Draco's after me. I have the Elder Wand with me." Jade said reaching a hand into her pocket to take out the Elder Wand. She frowned finding her pockets empty and moaned when she realized that Draco had taken it from her robes when she tried to escape with the truck. Ginny took Jenita and little Draco from Jade's arms and walked into the house with Jade and Harry following.

"I don't understand…Malfoy? At this time of night?" Harry asked.

Jade took a deep breath and explained what had happened from the night he showed up in her doorstep to tonight's scene. Harry shot her a tense and wary look, making Jade feel horrible for not telling him before.

"I wish you would have told me this sooner. I wish I would have paid a visit when he was on the loose. We don't have any time to spare Jade. We have to catch him. Give me a minute. I'll owl the Ministry." Harry said getting up.

Jade paced back and forth, a sense of peace filling her that her children were actually out of harm's way. Harry walked back and grabbed the cloak from the rack.

"Stay here." He told her, opening the door.

"What? No! I want to come along! I can't have you go there by yourself!" Jade said running towards him.

"Nothing will happen to me Jade. I'll have Aurors there." He said. Jade gave him a grim look and he put his hands up in surrender.

"All right, all right." He said.


	27. Honor and Love

They apparated back to Jade's home and had to duck immediately as a dangerous curse flew past them. A couple of Death Eaters and Aurors were dueling arduously and a couple of them were sprawled across the ground.

"Stay here! Don't move!" Harry commanded.

Jade wanted to protest but Harry ran off, helping his side defeat the Dark Lord. Jade stood there, the blood draining from her face as she saw a dark figure in black robes, approaching towards her house. One of the Aurors instantly disabled a man walking next to the tall dark figure, leaving him all to himself.

"Give me the wand Draco and I shall reward you." The figure hissed, outstretching his long thin and pale hands. Jade moved her eyes from his hand to Draco, who was among the people that lied on the ground, struggling to get up. He placed himself on his feet and held out the Elder Wand that he had stolen from Jade's robes when she tried to drive off.

"Draco!" Jade shrieked.

Draco turned around and saw Jade point a finger, demanding him to stop.

"Don't do this Draco! Don't give him the wand! For your bloody children's sake. DON'T DO IT!" Jade screamed. Draco shook from his weak body.

"It'll all be over Jade. I'll come back to you. He promised." Draco re assured her, turning back.

"He'll kill you, me and our children! He's lying to you, don't listen to him….please!" Jade yelled, feeling her voice break.

Draco simply ignored her and walked towards the Dark Lord. His eyes were greedy and thirsty for the wand. They were only a few feet away.

"That's right Draco," he crooned. "A little closer." He stepped closer towards Draco, who right now started to take steady strong steps.

Jade had no choice. She wasn't going to risk Draco and Jenita's life for this. She pointed her wand to Draco's foot and shouted a spell, snapping the bone in his right leg apart.

Draco roared in the excruciating pain from the spell. He turned around, and pointed his wand toward her, about to throw a killing curse but thought better of it. He didn't want her to get dragged into the mess he had made himself. He loved her too much to kill her. Draco collapsed on the floor in pain and heard his master ordering him to get up and come to him again. Draco edged forward, the Elder Wand safely held in his hand, untouched by harm.

"Don't make me do this to you Draco…please." Jade begged.

Draco only smiled from the throbbing and intense pain of his leg, dragging through the snow.

"You don't know how much I love you Draco. I'm sorry…please forgive me. I love you." Jade whispered, pointing her wand towards Draco again. She went to whisper the killing spell to Draco but was attacked by a Death Eater, who threw himself on her. Jade struggled to get him off her and felt him being picked up and thrown a few feet away from her. Jade looked up to see Harry stand there, helping her up.

"Are you all right?" he asked looking flushed. There was a deep gash on the side of his head; blood was matted on his hair, dripping from the side of his face, coloring the snow.

Jade turned around, not answering Harry's question. She saw Draco hand the wand to Voldemort and fall to his knees. Jade saw Voldemort whispering something to him and took a step back, pointing the Elder Wand at Draco.

"He's going to kill him! He can't kill him! He's not the real owner of the wand…I am." Harry said, speaking mostly to himself.

"No…NO!" Jade screamed.

"You have proven yourself Draco. I am quite impressed; however…you have made me wait this long…just for a whore and those two bastards she had raised. A bastard will always be a bastard won't they? Too bad they won't be able to see their father anymore." Voldemort said pointing the wand to Draco.

"What do you mean? I handed you the thing you've wanted most! You can't take me away from my children! For what have I done to deserve this?" Draco asked.

Voldermort smiled gleefully and brandished his wand. "The Elder Wand…I must kill the owner of it. I have no other choice Draco. Goodbye." He said cruelly. "Avada Kedavra." Voldemort growled.

Before the green light struck him, Draco thought of the beautiful luminous moments in his pitch black life. Meeting Jade, his love for her and the one small year they had been together in Hogwarts. Her timid smiles and the blush on her cheeks were as ever lively as it was this moment in his mind. He loved her and closed his eyes, taking the curse. His children smiled at him, waving their hands. Little Draco's silly comments and Jenita's ripened attitude towards life. The small hugs, the little moments in his life that they had defined in those few months.

They were the highlights in his life, but and Draco was proud of them. He had no regrets and smiled, knowing that he loved someone to the impossible extents of his life and received it back tenfold.

'I'm sorry Jade. I'm sorry Jenita. I'm sorry Draco. I'm sorry little one. I love you all…and will meet you again one day.' Draco thought.

The curse hit his chest, instantly stopping his heart, his breath and his life. Draco Malfoy had left with honor and love.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys...=[**


	28. Come Back

Jade ripped herself from Harry, the lump forming in her throat as she saw Draco fall with a thud.

"Draco!" she screamed, tears falling and her throat feeling as if it would rip apart.

The Dark Lord looked up and gave a nasty smile. "I shall destroy you once and for all before you become another hindrance. Avada Kedavra!" he shouted, throwing the curse right at her. Before Jade had time to think, someone blocked her path and took the curse for her.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted.

It was something Jade had never seen before. Suddenly, as if there was a blast, a golden flame appeared right into the center. Voldemort's green jet met with Harry's Expellairmus spell and saw the Elder Wand spin across the air for its master to take full possession of it.

Harry, with his Seeker skills jumped up and caught the wand and caused Voldemort to fly backwards and hit the ground. His eyes rolled backwards and he laid there dead. There was silence. It all happened too fast. Seconds ago, Jade had been standing there as the Killing Curse flew straight to her, but now, it was Voldemort who died.

"How did you do that?" Jade whispered softly seeing Harry turn around.

"It's complicated. The Elder Wand chooses it's rightful Master when the previous Master is defeated by another wizard. I disarmed Draco when he gained possession of it when he defeated Snape but no one knew that. The Elder Wand does not kill it's master. I'm sorry Jade; I shouldn't stand here and babble about this." Harry said seeing Jade fall to her knees, looking at Draco's peaceful and smiling face.

It was as if he was dreaming about something peaceful, with not a pinch of sadness or worry.

"Draco." Jade croaked, pulling him to her lap. She sobbed hard, feeling the dead weight of his head, fall into her lap. Jade curled herself into him and held his head to her chest, crying, hoping that she would hear him breathe. She breathed in, feeling her lungs fill with air and screamed as loud and hard as she could, piercing the cold and still air of the dark night. She looked down to Draco's pale and serene face. He had left her once again and this time, he was never going to come back.


	29. Epilogue

**This was a VERY short story, but I loved this story nonetheless. I hope you all enjoyed this story as well. Thank you to everyone who read this story adn reviewed! Please don't hate me for the sad ending. I could have changed it if I wanted to, but I wanted Draco to rest in peace. Please check out 'Fanaa' the movie that inspired me to write this story. It's really very sweet and sad as well, but I have to warn you before you watch the movie; there's lots of singing. Anyways, I'm almost done with my next story, which will be mostly a comedy but will have some drama in there as well...so i guess you can call it a Dramedy...or Dracomedy. Ok I'll stop trying. Please take care everyone and I hoped you enjoyed the story. Please drop in a review, I really want to hear some feedback from you all!**

* * *

**One Year Later**

Four white roses were placed in front of the engraved tombstone.

"I still miss you Daddy." The small boy whispered, staring at the tombstone that held his dead father. He shook his long blonde hair and turned quickly, sobbing softly into his mother's leg, who placed one hand on his head, holding her three month old little boy in the other.

"Alexander hasn't seen you. You left before he came into this world. Why do you keep leaving before we arrive? It's not fair to us." The little girl said, her honey brown eyes welling up in tears. Her mother had made it very clear to her that her father was dead and there was no way he was going to come back, but she had her hopes up. He left before and he left now, since Alexander had been born. He was going to come back some day. The little girl hugged her brother and comforted him as her mother knelt down to the grave, touching the ground.

"I've always loved you and I always will." she whispered, choking on her words. She cleared her throat and began again.

"Your children remind me of you. Especially Alexander. I can tell he's taken your old soul Draco. He's just like you. Thank you for giving him to me…thank you for giving me my family to remember you by. I love you…and I miss you terribly." Jade said closing her eyes. She felt Alexander wriggle in her arms, giving her a throaty cry.

"He does that every time you start to cry." Little Draco mumbled.

Jade wiped the corners of her eyes, kissed her fingers and placed them on the ground, knowing that somewhere, Draco was there, watching her and the children, guarding them. Jade got up and shifted Alexander in her arms, holding out another hand for her two other children who walked away from their beloved's grave to the place they called home.

**The End.**


	30. Author's Note: Crisis In Haiti

**Authors Note**

**Hey everyone, it's ClassySam. I'd like to take this time to just speak out about the Haiti crisis that occurred just a few days ago. Many have lost their lives due to the disaster that struck Haiti and there are probably many more but WE can save lives. This country has been crippled from the earthquake and it is up to us to help. These people depend on us for food, clean water and medical supplies to keep their lives so what harm would just 5 or 10 dollars do? It could feed a family or save a person's life. Any small effort of giving is a big relief for a little child's heart. We need to rebuild their lives and let them know that we're here to help them pull through this. So many people are being rescued as we speak and we have to keep that moving and not lose our hope in them. Recently, George Clooney's created this massive worldwide telethon for us to donate to the people of Haiti. I have personally donated myself as well as my family and relatives and I would love for you who is reading to do the same. Your money will go to a good cause and help build a future for these people in need. Please, please, please, please do anything you can to be a part of helping for Haiti, any donation will be greatly appreciated. Since I don't know any legitimate donation sites or telephone numbers, I will give you the website for George Clooney's organization. **

**Hope For Haiti Now: A Global Benefit For Earthquake Relief**

**The Website is .org**

**Or you can call toll free to donate:**

**USA &CANADA: 1-877-99-HAITI (42484)**

**INTERNATIONAL: 1-773-360-0205**

**Let's give our hands and hearts to the people in need. Remember that even a small difference gives a greater effect in the long run. Thank you for your time and please donate! **

**Much love to you and the people of Haiti, **

**ClassySam  
**


End file.
